


Inconstance

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Middle School, Best Friends, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Triangles, POV Ruby, Pining, Red est une Tucker, Ruby aime Karen, Tricia s'appelle en fait Ruby ici !!, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts, ils sont en 3ème, parce que je suis habituée et Ruby c'est plus joli meh, qui aime Ike, qui aime Ruby
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), one-sided Ike Broflovski/Karen McCormick, one-sided Ike Broflovski/Tricia Tucker, one-sided Karen McCormick/Tricia Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby se regarda pour la millième fois dans le miroir, tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour se voir de profil, vérifiant de nouveau son apparence. Ses cheveux raides dans des teintes entre le rouge et le rose étaient attachés en deux couettes basses, son nez était toujours un peu en trompette, ses lèvres étaient fines et repassées d’une couche de rouge à lèvre, et ses yeux vert anis étaient perçants et froids, comme à son habitude.

Elle inspecta sa coiffure quelques instants avant d’arracher les élastiques qui retenaient ses mèches d’un geste un peu rageur, décrétant intérieurement que les couettes, c’était pour les gamines. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules, et elle afficha un petit sourire crispé, essayant de paraître naturelle. Elle échoua lamentablement, et lâcha son faux-sourire afin d’afficher son habituelle mine blasée, presque renfrognée, hostile et apathique qu’elle avait obtenue de sa mère.

En inspectant le miroir d’un peu plus près, elle remarqua un petit bouton sur le haut de son front qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué avant, et lâcha un grognement mécontent. Elle procéda ensuite à cacher cette abomination (du moins, à ses yeux, c’en était une) en plaçant quelques mèches devant pour la recouvrir.

On frappa brutalement à la porte de sa chambre, et la voix grave de grizzli de son grand-frère parvint à ses oreilles (pour son plus grand déplaisir) :

― Si tu veux que je te dépose, va falloir que tu grouilles ton cul !

Elle fit une grimace et tira la langue à l’adresse de son frère, bien qu’il ne pût la voir. Elle lança un dernier coup d’œil au miroir, fit un doigt d’honneur à son reflet, puis ramassa son cartable beige et le jeta sur une épaule. A contrecœur, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la quitta, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les escaliers pour les descendre. La maison était entièrement vide ; son père était sans doute parti travailler (ou alors, il était déjà parti rendre une petite visite au bar) et sa mère n’était de toute façon quasiment jamais là, toujours au beau milieu d’un voyage d’affaire.

Ruby n’était même pas certaine de savoir en quoi consistait le travail de Laura Tucker exactement, puisque sa mère était une femme extrêmement froide qui ne passait que rarement les voir, et ne parlait jamais de ce qu’elle faisait ; tout ce que Ruby savait, c’était qu’elle ramenait un très gros salaire sous leur toit.

Elle sortit ses clefs (dotées d’un porte-clef qui tintait joyeusement à chaque fois qu’elle les sortait) et verrouilla la porte d’entrée après son passage. Elle traversa l’allée de leur maison sans aucune pensée, ayant reproduit cette action plus de fois qu’elle ne pourrait le compter, et s’approcha de la voiture garée sur le trottoir, le moteur déjà allumé et n’attendant plus que son arrivée.

Son idiot de grand-frère avait accepté de la conduire jusqu’à l’école, mais Ruby savait très bien que c’était uniquement parce qu’il s’agissait d’un jour spécial ; les prochaines fois, elle devrait se démerder toute seule. Elle ouvrit la portière du siège passager de la Maserati de son frère (l’une de ses plus grandes fiertés, apparemment) et s’installa sans un bruit.

― Enfin, marmonna Craig à sa gauche.

Ruby roula des yeux et leva sa main sans le regarder, dressant son doigt du milieu. Alors qu’ils démarraient et que la voiture regagnait la route, elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit un paquet de chewing-gum rose. Elle en déposa un sur sa langue, et se mit à le mâcher, soufflant des bulles dès qu’elle fut en mesure de le faire.

Elle observa son frère du coin de l’œil. Il avait la même mine blasée, apathique et dénuée d’émotions que tous les Tucker semblaient avoir, ses yeux vert anis étaient perçants et pénétrants. Cependant, la ressemblance avec elle et leur mère commune s’arrêtait là ; car son frère n’avait pas le même père qu’elle. Avant qu’elle ne se teinte les cheveux en une couleur rose/rouge, Ruby possédait des mèches rousses, pourtant claires ; le parfait mélange entre la chevelure blonde de sa mère et le feu sur le crâne de son père. Craig avait des cheveux d’un noir pur, qui semblaient absorber tout éclat de lumière. Il avait également des traits coupés au couteau et une mâchoire légèrement carrée, et un teint hâlé qui contrastait nettement avec la peau très pâle du restant de sa famille. Sans compter qu’il faisait deux mètres, ce qui n’était définitivement pas un gène que le restant d’entre eux possédait.

En fait, son frère n’avait de sa mère que les yeux et la personnalité froide. Ruby n’avait jamais vu aucune photo du père biologique de Craig, en entendait rarement parler (il lui semblait que ce sujet était un peu tabou ; en tout cas, Craig et leur mère n’en parlaient absolument jamais), à tel point qu’elle ignorait ce qu’il était advenu de lui. Laura était jeune quand elle avait eu Craig, peut-être que le père de son frère était parti sans assumer ses responsabilités. Mais, pour ce que Ruby savait, il aurait très bien pu être mort, également. Bien que curieuse, elle ne demandait jamais. Craig pourrait s’énerver, sinon. Et Craig faisait peur, quand il était énervé (nan, en fait, il faisait peur tout court).

― Arrête de me regarder.

Ruby détourna immédiatement les yeux et les posa sur la route. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle fixait son frère depuis si longtemps (enfin, demi-frère, du coup, mais c’était plus long à dire et plus chiant car les gens lui demandaient toujours d’expliquer). La voix de Craig était très grave, ferme, monotone ; même sans sa carrure qui imposait le respect, sa voix l’intimiderait toujours (et elle savait qu’elle n’était pas la seule, il suffisait de voir la tête de ses amis quand ils venaient chez elle et qu’ils croisaient Craig dans la cuisine ou dans un couloir ; les pauvres devaient faire des cauchemars).

Alors qu’ils s’arrêtaient devant un feu rouge, le grand brun descendit sa fenêtre et farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Ruby leva les yeux au ciel, et éclata sa bulle rose. Son frère avait pris la très mauvaise habitude de fumer (et elle n’était pas dupe, même s’il lui assurait le contraire, elle savait qu’il le faisait depuis le collège). Mais elle savait que ce n’était même plus pour se relaxer de temps en temps ; c’était devenu une addiction et il ne pouvait plus s’en passer, elle mettrait sa main à couper que s’il n’avait pas sa dose de nicotine quotidienne, il serait en manque comme un camé. Elle lâcha un petit rire sans joie à cette pensée ; ce n’était même pas si éloigné de la vérité, puisqu’elle l’avait déjà surpris en train de fumer autre chose que des cigarettes.

En fait, c’était de notoriété publique ; et c’était triste à dire, mais les seules personnes qui s’en souciaient devaient probablement être ses amis les plus proches (oui, l’idée que ce géant cynique au cœur de pierre eût des amis était absurde, elle le savait, pourtant elle voyait très bien comment Clyde, Token et Jimmy traitaient son frère comme un membre de leur famille).

Car Laura n’en avait que faire ; elle laissait son fils faire ce qu’il voulait depuis son plus jeune âge, parce qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire de lui (Ruby avait entendu un jour que c’était leur grand-mère commune qui s’était occupée de lui quand il était très jeune, pendant que Laura était on ne sait où). Son beau-père, le papa de Ruby, haïssait Craig, (et c’était réciproque), et la jeune fille avait déjà vu le rictus sardonique sur les lèvres de l’homme lorsqu’il voyait du coin de l’œil que Craig vidait son paquet de cigarettes comme un sachet de chips. Et pour elle, et bien c’était simple ; elle n’était pas particulièrement touchée par le sort potentiel de son demi-frère. Ils n’avaient jamais été proches, ne le seraient sans doute jamais. Ils n’avaient que quatre ans d’écart, pourtant.

Mais Ruby savait qu’ils avaient été élevés différemment. Même si sa mère était froide, Ruby avait un père qui, malgré ses airs mauvais, n’était pas désagréable avec elle et, surtout, sa famille du côté de celui-ci (ainsi que la merveilleuse cousine que Craig et elle avaient en commun ; Red).

Ruby sortit brutalement de sa transe et se rendit compte que la voiture était désormais à l’arrêt, et que son frère la regardait en attendant qu’elle parte. Autour d’eux, un flot d’élèves de son âge s’agglutinait devant le collège de South Park. Elle déglutit et regarda rapidement le rétroviseur (Ruby aimait faire comme si elle se fichait éperdument de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser d’elle, mais ce n’était qu’un mensonge).

Son frère lâcha un petit rire (le même rire qu’elle avait, soit une expiration moqueuse du nez ; pas quelque chose de bien éclatant ou de joyeux). Le coin de ses lèvres s’était retroussé en un petit sourire en coin qui puait l’arrogance et l’insolence (ce même sourire qu’elle n’aimait pas, et que certaines de ses « copines » adoraient tant ; ce à quoi la jeune fille répondait le plus souvent par une grimace). Même son sourcil semblait se moquer d’elle (celui qui était coupé en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre, vestige de l’une de leur dispute de longues années auparavant lorsque Ruby, en ayant finalement assez de son stupide frère, lui avait lancé une paire de ciseaux à la tête ; certes, ça n’avait pas été l’une de ses meilleures réussites) ; l’extrémité tressauta furtivement et presque imperceptiblement, mettant son rictus narquois en valeur.

― Quoi, tu veux que je t’accompagne en te tenant la main ? dit-il avec sa voix grave et lente.

Les joues de Ruby se colorèrent d’un rose de gêne (elle détestait cela) et elle se battit avec la poignée de la portière, l’ouvrant d’un coup.

― La ferme et va en cours, lâcha-t-elle en récupérant son cartable beige.

Elle claqua la portière et échangea un doigt d’honneur avec son frère au travers de la vitre avant qu’il ne s’en aille. Et Ruby eut le sentiment que, rentrée ou non, il ne se dirigerait pas au lycée et sécherait. Craig avait prouvé au fil des années qu’il se fichait pas mal de sa scolarité ; son bulletin scolaire parlait pour lui (et prouvait également qu’il ne savait pas adopter un comportement convenable, puisque tous ses professeurs se plaignaient d’une insolence à toute épreuve et qu’il était bien trop souvent impliqué dans des bagarres).

La collégienne secoua la tête, comme pour chasser la présence omniprésente de son frère de ses pensées, et se dirigea, d’un même rythme que les élèves autour d’elle, vers l’entrée de son collège. Ce jour-ci, c’était le jour qu’elle redoutait depuis le début des vacances d’été ; la rentrée des classes. Elle entamait désormais sa toute dernière année au collège ; et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne lui restait enfin plus qu’une année à supporter avant d’entrer au lycée.

Elle n’attendait pas spécialement la rentrée au lycée (puisque, de toute façon, elle haïssait l’école, les gens, et les cours) ; mais elle supposait que, les élèves étant plus âgés et donc supposément plus matures, le lycée ne pouvait pas être pire que le collège.

Ruby entra ainsi dans l’établissement (qui ne lui avait pas le moins du monde manqué) et tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant la silhouette de ses deux meilleurs (et seuls) amis parmi la foule. Elle repéra bien vite deux figures qui agitaient bêtement leurs bras dans tous les sens, obtenant le regard méprisant de certains passants, et se dirigea vers eux en roulant des yeux.

― Salut les losers, fit-elle finalement lorsqu’elle arriva à leur niveau.

Elle croisa immédiatement le regard doré d’une jeune fille dotée de tresses châtain clair. Ses yeux étaient comme le miel (Ruby grimaça à cette pensée, car c’était extrêmement niais ; bien qu’entièrement vrai) et elle possédait de bonnes joues rondes, un nez retroussé recouvert de taches de rousseur, ainsi qu’un grand sourire éclatant et plein de vie. Ce qui était étonnant, vu les conditions de vie de Karen McCormick, enfant la plus pauvre de tout l’établissement.

En tournant la tête, elle planta son regard dans des yeux sombres et emplis d’une malice taquine ; un air qui ne quittait jamais l’expression de Ike Broflovski, le petit prodige qui avait sauté une classe (il la ramenait souvent). Ruby haussa les sourcils en remarquant sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux ; ses mèches noires étaient désormais un peu plus présentes sur le haut de sa tête, et coupées plus court sur les côtés.

Ike, devant son regard qui se faisait persistant, joua des sourcils d’une façon suggestive à son adresse, et elle lui fit un doigt.

― Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda alors Ruby, remarquant que ses amis étaient en plein milieu de l’allée, ne semblant rien faire.

― On essaye de regarder les affiches, mais y’a trop de monde, répondit la petite voix joviale et fluette de Karen.

― T’sais, les listes des classes, pour savoir si on est dans les mêmes ou pas, détailla le brun.

Ruby haussa les épaules, comme si elle n’en avait rien à faire et que ça lui passait par-dessus la tête (mais elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin d’avoir un aperçu des feuilles placardées au mur, espérant voir son nom apparaître aux côtés de ses amis). Voyant que la foule ne se dissipait pas et que, au contraire, devenait plus importante au fur et à mesure que les derniers arrivaient, Ruby décréta qu’elle en avait assez et se dirigea en plein dans l’amas humain, jouant des épaules pour se frayer un chemin et n’hésitant pas à pousser brutalement les personnes qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Karen et Ike se servirent de son ombre pour s’engouffrer à sa suite, s’accrochant au pan de son large sweat.

Certaines personnes se retournaient sur son passage et protestaient, mais elle les ignora royalement, ou n’y répondit que par un doigt d’honneur. En général, ses camarades ne cherchaient pas trop la merde avec elle ; elle devinait assez facilement que c’était dû à l’aura hostile et apathique qui se dégageait d’elle, ainsi qu’à ses antécédents d’enfant perturbateur (il n’était peut-être pas aussi impressionnant que celui de son frère, mais elle avait quand même un dossier).

Mais, surtout, Ruby savait au fond d’elle qu’à peu près tout le monde ici avait très bien conscience de l’étiquette « petite-sœur de Craig Tucker » qui était pratiquement collée sur son front, et n’oserait jamais s’en prendre véritablement à elle, par peur de s’attirer les foudres de BigFoot (c’était en tout cas ainsi qu’elle le surnommait).

Enfin, elle fut devant les affiches placardées et ses yeux perçants se plissèrent, lisant rapidement les noms qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

― Là ! s’exclama Karen en un petit couinement joyeux.

Ruby suivit des yeux son doigt tendu et lut la feuille de la Troisième numéro trois. Elle lut tout d’abord le nom « Broflovski », deuxième de la liste, puis repéra le nom « McCormick » vers le milieu et, enfin, son propre nom, « Tucker », vers le bas de la feuille. Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa en un sourire satisfait et, après avoir lancé un dernier coup d’œil à l’affiche afin de prendre connaissance de la classe dans laquelle ils devaient se rendre, elle se remit en route.

― Let’s go, fit-elle en s’en allant déjà, ne prenant même pas la peine de lancer un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien suivie de ses amis (elle savait qu’ils la suivraient quoi qu’il arrive).

En entrant dans la salle de classe, Ruby repéra les têtes déjà présentes qui seraient ses nouveaux camarades pour l’année, mais ne s’attarda pas trop sur eux. A ses yeux, ce n’était que des figurants insignifiants ; les seuls qui l’intéressaient marchaient à sa suite, après tout. Elle remarqua que les tables dans le fond de la classe près de la fenêtre étaient encore libres, et elle s’y dirigea naturellement (c’était de loin sa place préférée).

Ike râlait souvent lorsqu’elle prenait cette place puisque, étant un élève modèle, il préférait se placer devant. En général, Ruby l’ignorait, ou lui répondait d’un simple doigt d’honneur. Cette fois-ci cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque et s’assit docilement à la table juste devant les deux filles (Karen ne râlait jamais, elle).

Après quelques minutes de bavardage (où Ruby écoutait principalement ses deux amis parler entre eux, puisqu’elle n’était elle-même pas très pipelette), le professeur d’histoire les fit tous taire d’un signe agacé de la main. Ruby ne le connaissait pas, puisqu’elle ne l’avait encore jamais eu. Il replaça ses lunettes, jusqu’alors posée sur ses cheveux courts de couleur poivre et sel, sur son nez et se pencha sur son ordinateur, se mettant à faire l’appel.

Les noms défilèrent sans que Ruby n’en eût réellement quelque chose à faire (à part peut-être quand ses amis furent appelés et qu’ils durent répondre ; elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours pris l’habitude d’observer leur réaction, comment ils répondraient, dans quel ton). Puis, inéluctablement, ce fut son tour.

― Ruby Tuck- oh purée, pas encore un Tucker ! se plaignit-t-il en faisant un geste exaspéré de la main.

Ruby haussa les sourcils tandis que les têtes de ses camarades se tournaient vers elle et ricanaient.

― J’en ai déjà eu assez avec le premier, continua de marmonner le professeur dans sa barbe. Puis : Ruby Tucker ? rappela-t-il en balayant cette fois-ci la classe du regard.

Ruby ne fit aucun mouvement pour se manifester mais, ce ne fut de toute façon pas nécessaire, puisque le professeur se figea instantanément devant son regard hostile et de mauvaise humeur. Vu le soupir d’agacement qu’il poussa, il avait sans aucun doute deviné qu’il s’agissait d’elle en reconnaissant les yeux vert anis caractéristiques, similaires en tout point à ceux de son frère.

Ruby, n’appréciant guère l’attention particulière qu’il lui avait accordée, dressa son bras et lui fit un doigt d’honneur, ignorant le couinement désapprobateur de sa meilleure amie (qui devrait sincèrement être habituée depuis le temps). Le professeur secoua la tête, comme résigné, puis retourna sur sa fiche d’appel, l’air encore moins joyeux qu’avant.

Karen la regardait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme si elle essayait d’avoir l’air sévère ; mais ses joues gonflées et ses grands yeux en amande ne lui donnaient aucune crédibilité. Ike, lui, se balançait sur sa chaise et regardait la jeune Tucker avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux sombres emplis d’une malice taquine.

Les propres lèvres de Ruby se courbèrent dans le plus petit des sourires car, bien qu’elle n’oserait jamais l’avouer à voix haute, elle était contente d’être de retour parmi ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

― Je vous laisse travailler jusqu’à la fin de l’heure, leur dit le professeur d’histoire, ceux qui voudront passer devant la classe, vous aurez une note bonus.

Immédiatement, la main de Ike se leva et M. Wilson lui accorda la parole.

― On peut travailler en groupe ? demanda-t-il.

L’homme ne se contenta que de hocher la tête, et les trois amis se tournèrent instantanément pour se retrouver en cercle. Les yeux vert anis de Ruby se posèrent sur le sujet, et elle se sentit déjà ennuyée. Il s’agissait d’une étude de documents, en rapport avec les inégalités sur différents territoires.

Ruby n’étant pas très scolaire (c’était un euphémisme ; elle détestait les cours), elle ne fournissait toujours que très peu d’effort, voire aucun, lorsqu’on lui attribuait un travail. Mais puisqu’elle était avec ses amis, elle ne comptait pas faire le boulet du groupe qui les tirerait vers le bas et essayerait de les aider. Même si, avec Ike dans leur groupe, elle n’avait pas réellement besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Karen n’était pas aussi brillante que leur ami canadien, mais elle se donnait toujours à fond et n’en était pas moins une élève exemplaire. Elle avait toujours été le petit ange de la classe (et la chouchoute secrète des professeurs).

Karen le niait car elle n’était pas du genre à se vanter (ou alors elle en était vraiment inconsciente) mais Ruby et Ike voyaient bien à quel point tous les professeurs l’appréciaient et l’avantageaient. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose/rouge voyait également les regards désapprobateurs de ces mêmes professeurs lorsqu’elle était trop près d’elle ; ils étaient persuadés qu’elle était une très mauvaise fréquentation et déteindrait sur la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair.

Ils se trompaient ; Karen était trop pure pour être corruptible.

Ike entoura les parties importantes des différents documents tout en expliquant à ses amies ce qu’ils devraient utiliser ; Karen écoutait d’une oreille attentive, buvait ses paroles, et Ruby regardait par la fenêtre, tenant son menton dans le creux de sa paume. D’un doigt distrait, elle tripotait l’une de ses boucles d’oreilles ; des grandes étoiles brillantes qui pendaient. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux attachés en couettes basses qui reposaient sur son omoplate, de face, car elle avait décrété qu’elle s’en fichait si ça faisait gamine, et qu’elle faisait de toute façon ce qu’elle voulait.

La jeune fille tripota la poche de sa veste et en sortit son portable à l’écran fissuré, qu’elle positionna sur ses cuisses afin de regarder l’heure (pour la troisième fois ces cinq dernières minutes). Midi douze. Elle soupira et verrouilla son portable ; elle mourait de faim. Alors que son écran redevait noir, elle garda ses yeux verts sur son reflet. Ses lèvres brillaient un peu, humides, en raison du gloss rose qu’elle y avait appliqué, tout comme le petit anneau doré à sa narine droite ; le piercing qu’elle portait fièrement et que sa cousine Red lui avait fait.

― …by, Ruby ?

Ladite Ruby sembla se réveiller et tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice ; Karen, qui la regardait avec amusement. Ike aussi la regardait, toujours avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres et ces yeux sombres emplis d’une malice taquine qui semblaient lui dire plus de choses que ses paroles. Depuis un certain temps, Ike la regardait toujours comme ça. Ruby ne comprenait pas pourquoi, car il ne regardait pas Karen de la même façon.

― Tu es d’accord pour qu’on passe devant la classe pour avoir une note bonus ? lui demanda la jeune McCormick.

Ruby ne prit même pas la peine d’y réfléchir, elle ne se contenta que de hausser les épaules d’un air désintéressé ; ce que ses amis décryptèrent comme un accord. Elle n’en avait vraiment rien à faire, sincèrement. Elle était réservée, mais pas timide. Si ses amis voulaient passer devant la classe, elle viendrait avec eux s’ils le souhaitaient. Le travail de ses amis lui donnerait une bonne note, alors pourquoi pas. Et si jamais elle ne passait pas et ne gagnait pas un dix sur dix gratuit, eh bien elle s’en fichait également.

Karen, par contre, était vraiment timide et stressait à chaque fois qu’elle devait parler devant un public ; mais elle était assidue et la récompense d’une bonne note était assez tentante pour lui faire oublier sa peur. Ruby aimait penser que sa présence lors d’un passage à l’oral la réconfortait un peu ; en réalité elle n’en savait rien, mais elle aimait beaucoup le penser. 

Alors que Ruby se concentrait enfin sur le travail qui lui avait été attribué, son attention fut piquée par des ricanements stupides derrière elle. L’agitation était causée par un groupe de trois élèves à la table derrière eux en diagonale. C’était trois garçons qu’elle ne connaissait pas du tout ─ pas même leur nom.

― Je vois pas pourquoi on nous a distribué une photo d’un quartier du tiers monde, j’veux dire, si on doit travailler sur des taudis, on a qu’à juste aller étudier la maison des McCormick, dit l’un des trois abrutis.

Ils éclatèrent d’un rire tonitruant et idiot, et Ruby sentit immédiatement ses sourcils se froncer alors qu’elle avait les yeux braqués sur leur visage, y perçant des trous invisibles. A côté d’elle, Karen, qui avait évidemment entendu ─ après tout, ils n’avaient vraiment pas daigné être discret, sachant très bien que la concernée était juste à côté ─ se raidit nettement.

Si Ruby avait bien horreur d’une chose, c’était qu’on se moque ouvertement de ses amis. Elle n’en avait peut-être pas l’air comme ça ; mais elle était loyale et protectrice (voire un peu possessive) ; en tous les cas, rien ne pouvait plus lui taper sur le système que d’entendre des abrutis qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie se foutre de la gueule de sa meilleure amie, d’un petit ange qui avait grandi dans un enfer, en ricanant de loin sans avoir les tripes de faire une confrontation de face.

Elle sentit une légère douleur à ses dents et se rendit compte que depuis tout ce temps elle avait la mâchoire serrée. Elle relâcha l’emprise et prit sa décision.

― Ruby, laisse tomber, lui chuchota Karen en posant une main douce sur son bras, comme pour la stopper dans son élan, ayant déjà anticipé ce qu’elle comptait faire.

La jeune Tucker détourna les yeux des trois abrutis pour les poser sur les iris couleur miel de sa meilleure amie. Elle tenta de faire un sourire, mais son visage était peiné. Karen faisait toujours comme si tout allait très bien, comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre ; mais c’était faux. Elle pouvait se blesser. Ruby déglutit et cette pensée l’encouragea à faire ce qu’elle voulait faire.

Ike, lui, n’essaya pas de l’en dissuader ; car il savait parfaitement qu’elle n’en ferait qu’à sa tête, quoi qu’il arrive. Elle se leva ainsi de sa chaise, la repoussant bruyamment et la faisant grincer sur le sol (mais peut-être pas assez fort, de toute évidence, puisque les trois abrutis ne l’entendirent pas) et se dirigea lentement vers la table des trois cons.

Ruby n’avait pas été dans de nombreuses bagarres. Elle ne s’était jamais battue corps et âme jusqu’au sang, en roulant avec son adversaire dans la poussière et en continuant de se relever tant que son ennemi en faisant autant ─ contrairement à son grand-frère, qui était un pro depuis son plus jeune âge. Cependant, elle avait tout de même envoyé quelques coups de poing par-ci par-là, avait giflé quelques connasses qui faisaient trop les malignes, avait sans aucun doute plaqué violemment quelques personnes contre des casiers. Ce genre de choses qu’elle avait faites parce que des gens s’en étaient pris à ses amis ou à elle-même, et qui lui avaient valu une certaine réputation. Ainsi qu’une certaine protection, puisque les gens ont tendance à moins chercher la merde lorsqu’ils sont conscients du danger.

Lorsqu’elle s’arrêta net devant la table des trois idiots et qu’ils se raidirent, se taisant d’un coup, elle ne sut si c’était parce qu’il la connaissait de réputation ou simplement parce qu’elle les intimidait. En tous les cas, leurs sourires stupides fanèrent immédiatement et leur visage se décomposa.

― Tu veux quoi ? aboya celui qui avait fait la blague de mauvais goût, et sans aucun doute le plus culotté du groupe.

Ruby voyait du coin de l’œil qu’ils avaient gagné quelques spectateurs ; certaines personnes avaient tourné leur tête vers eux et les observaient curieusement, chuchotant entre eux. La jeune fille maintint son visage ferme et dur.

― C’est toi qui t’est moqué des McCormick ? répondit-elle d’un ton acerbe.

Le garçon ─ il était brun et ses yeux étaient d’une couleur similaire ─ lâcha un petit rire méprisant, son visage se tordant en un rictus hargneux.

― T’as un problème avec ça ?

Ruby n’attendit pas plus longtemps ; elle avait entendu tout ce qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre. Durant un instant, elle ne fit rien. Elle inspira un grand coup, fermant les paupières une simple seconde, comme pour méditer calmement, avant de finalement s’emporter.

Vivement, prenant le garçon par surprise, elle agrippa l’arrière de sa nuque et fracassa son visage contre la table avec force, émettant un bruit sonore qui résonna dans toute la salle. Elle entendit des hoquets de surprise et vit du coin de l’œil des mains se plaquer contre des bouches, en signe de surprise et de choc.

― Ruby !! vociféra le professeur qui s’était subitement levé de sa chaise après avoir remarqué l’agitation dans sa classe.

Le garçon releva doucement la tête, l’air sincèrement perturbé et apeuré. Son nez pissait le sang ; ses cahiers étaient d’ailleurs tachés. M. Wilson s’approcha à grandes enjambées et analysa rapidement la situation.

― Fillmore, lève-toi je t’emmène immédiatement à l’infirmerie. Quant à toi Ruby, tu n’as pas intérêt à avoir bougé quand je reviens ; tu viens de te mettre dans de sérieux problèmes, jeune fille !

Ladite jeune fille l’avait très bien deviné ; cependant être en face-à-face avec son professeur enragé la perturba, la fit soudainement sentir toute petite, et elle se sentit se tasser un peu sur elle-même. Alors que M. Wilson s’en allait en traînant Fillmore derrière lui, murmurant en même temps dans sa barbe à quel point il en avait marre des enfants perturbateurs tout en se rappelant à lui-même comment son frère avant cela lui avait également attiré des problèmes en mordant l’un de ses camarades le premier jouer de la rentrée de sixième, Ruby se retourna lentement sur elle-même et affronta le regard de ses amis.

Ike la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un mélange d’appréhension et d’admiration. Il semblait à Ruby que le garçon l’avait toujours placée sur un piédestal ; mais il s’inquiétait tout de même parce qu’elle allait définitivement avoir des problèmes. Ce qui dérangeait Ruby, à l’inverse, était que Karen lui tournait le dos. Elle était penchée devant son travail et l’ignorait délibérément.

La jeune Tucker ressentit un élan d’amertume et de regret. Elle avait voulu défendre sa meilleure amie et, encore une fois, elle n’avait pas pensé à ce que cette dernière souhaitait réellement. Karen _détestait_ la violence. Ce que Ruby venait de faire l’avait sans aucun doute blessée davantage que la remarque de ce Fillmore.

Ruby était en train de s’approcher de la jeune fille, l’air désolée, afin de lui présenter ses excuses, lorsqu’une surveillante entra soudainement dans la salle de classe.

― Ruby Tucker ? fit-elle en levant les yeux d’un post-it où son prénom était sûrement écrit.

L’intéressée affronta son regard, et la surveillante dut deviner qu’il s’agissait d’elle car elle était vraiment la seule personne debout dans cette pièce désormais vide de tout professeur. Ruby décida de ne pas se rebeller, ne voulant pas s’enfoncer encore plus dans les problèmes, et s’approcha docilement de la jeune femme. Alors qu’elle quittait la classe, les élèves s’agitèrent de nouveau et elle entendit distinctement quelqu’un la traiter de folle.

Alors qu’elle traversait les couloirs, la surveillante lui lançant régulièrement un coup d’œil hésitant comme pour s’assurer qu’elle n’allait pas subitement péter un câble, elle regarda ses mains. Peut-être qu’ils avaient raison. Peut-être qu’elle était complètement folle. Elle était à peu près certaine que la plupart des gens ne cédait pas aussi facilement à la colère qu’elle, qu’ils n’étaient pas aussi violents. Ruby soupira. Ce devait être de famille.

Lorsqu’elle releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées, elle était dorénavant nez-à-nez avec la porte du bureau du proviseur. Ruby n’avait vraiment pas envie d’aller là. Elle préférait encore aller voir le CPE, M. Mackey, plutôt que lui. Le CPE n’était pas intimidant, contrairement à M. Carter. Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient d’un blanc immaculé, sa voix était grave et ferme, mais ce qui déstabilisait la jeune fille le plus était ses yeux d’un bleu éclatant et si perçants, comme des lames de rasoir.

La surveillante frappa à la porte du proviseur, puis se décala afin de laisser la place à Ruby, qui resta tout d’abord immobile et figée.

― Entre, fit la jeune femme pour la presser.

Ruby sembla se réveiller à cela et, après avoir déglutit bruyamment, elle apporta une main tremblante à la poignée de la porte et la tourna faiblement. Lorsqu’elle entra dans le bureau, elle fut immédiatement accueillie par un regard glacé et pénétrant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

Ruby étouffa un bâillement et se dépêtra à contre-cœur de ses couvertures. La vérité était qu’il était déjà onze heures moins le quart et qu’elle avait flemmardé sur ses oreillers pendant une demi-heure, sans pouvoir ni se rendormir ni se décider à se lever. La différence de température entre ses draps chauds et l’air dans sa chambre la fit frissonner et elle eut la chair de poule sur ses jambes nues.

Après avoir farfouillé parmi les vêtements qui traînaient par terre, elle récupéra un vieux jogging et l’enfila distraitement, puis fit de même avec un tee-shirt qu’elle trouva dans son armoire à vêtements. Elle devina qu’il était propre mais, n’étant pas une personne très soigneuse et ayant pris l’habitude de jeter son linge quelque part dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu’on venait lui apporter ses vêtements, son tee-shirt était tout froissé.

Si son frère entrait dans sa chambre il ne supporterait sans aucun doute pas du tout ce qu’il verrait. Ruby n’avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi, mais Craig était un peu maniaque lorsqu’il était propos de propreté. Sa chambre à lui était impeccable ; il n’y avait pas un seul grain de poussière et tout était généralement à sa place (excepté les quelques verres reconvertis en cendriers). La jeune fille ne rentrait jamais dans la chambre de son frère, parce que, de un, elle savait qu’elle n’était pas la bienvenue et n’avait de toute façon aucune envie de l’être mais, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas risquer d’apporter de la saleté dans son sanctuaire. Si Craig la retrouvait un jour dans sa chambre, il penserait sans aucun doute qu’elle était un déchet et la dégagerait avec un balai. Ce con passait son dimanche à faire la lessive et à passer l’aspirateur, bordel de merde, et il _aimait_ faire ça.

Ruby se souvenait que, pour son seizième anniversaire, les amis de son frère (elle se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour avoir des amis et s’il ne les payait pas secrètement ; mais elle concluait que si elle-même avait réussi à s’en faire, alors sans doute que Craig aussi) lui avaient payé un aspirateur haut de gamme avec plusieurs fonctions juste pour se moquer de lui, afin de lui faire une blague. Mais ce con avait véritablement kiffé son cadeau ; sur le coup, ça avait bien fait rire Ruby. Puis il avait passé sa semaine entière à passer l’aspirateur partout dans la maison bien qu’elle fût impeccable (et pour le coup, ça l’avait bien moins faite rire).

Ruby sortit de sa chambre en bazar, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu’il faudrait sans doute qu’elle la nettoie un peu et la range, sachant pertinemment qu’elle mettrait des heures pour le faire, et seulement quelques minutes pour la remettre en désordre, puis descendit les escaliers.

C’était un jeudi matin, alors Ruby devina qu’elle devait sans aucun doute être toute seule chez elle, à moins que Craig eût décidé de sécher la journée. Mais si son grand-frère séchait, il devait sans doute se trouver dans sa chambre, ou dehors à faire on-ne-sait-quoi.

Lorsque Ruby entra dans la cuisine cependant, elle eut la surprise de remarquer un gros et long objet emballé d’une pochette protectrice noire, adossé contre le comptoir. Ruby n’avait pas oublié que ce jour-ci était son anniversaire ; elle n’y avait cependant pas accordé trop de pensée. Un anniversaire chez les Tucker, comme toute autre fête, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose excepté une nouvelle année qui venait de passer et les rapprochait un peu plus de la mort. Pas très joyeux.

Voir cependant un cadeau lui fit une agréable surprise, d’autant plus qu’elle avait deviné sa nature, puisque la forme trahissait de quoi il s’agissait. Elle s’approcha du paquet et remarqua un petit post-it accroché au-milieu ; elle le décolla et l’approcha d’elle, reconnaissant immédiatement l’affreuse écriture de son grand-frère (sérieusement, c’était presque illisible tellement que c’était laid) qui lui avait écrit : « _bon anniversaire petite merde_ ». 

Elle lâcha une petite expiration du nez ; soit un rire à sa façon, et posa le post-it de côté pour se remettre en face du cadeau. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair et retira la pochette, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une guitare flambant neuve ; celle qu’elle avait absolument souhaitée. La sienne était vielle et n’émettait pas de très jolis sons, ce qui avait l’air d’être tout le contraire de celle que venait de lui offrir son frère.

Oubliant toute idée de petit-déjeuner, elle souleva l’instrument et retourna immédiatement dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant rien d’autre que l’accorder et commencer à y jouer. Plus tard, lorsque son frère rentrerait, elle n’irait pas le voir pour lui montrer. Elle ne viendrait pas le remercier, et il n’irait pas lui demander si ça lui plaisait. A la place, il l’entendrait jouer depuis l’autre côté du mur et devinerait tout seul que ça lui plaisait. C’était comme ça ; ils étaient distants, ne montraient pas leurs émotions, mais tenaient à l’autre à leur façon. Ce n’était pas un grand amour fraternel, elle ne savait pas réellement ce que c’était ; c’était juste comme ça.

Ruby ne savait pas vraiment comment son frère avait deviné qu’elle souhaitait une nouvelle guitare, en particulier ce modèle mais, encore une fois, ça ne l’étonnait pas vraiment. Ils ne demandaient pas, mais cherchaient quand même ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à l’autre. Lorsque l’anniversaire de son frère viendrait, même s’il détestait les anniversaires autant qu’elle, elle saurait quoi lui offrir, et saurait que ça lui ferait plaisir. C’était comme ça.

Elle n’avait pas vu d’autres colis avec celui de son frère, mais ça ne la surprenait pas. Son père se rappellerait sans doute de son anniversaire en retard, et lui achèterait quelque chose qui finirait très certainement oubliée dans un placard, ou directement dans la poubelle ; telle qu’une plaquette de maquillage qu’elle ne mettrait pas ou, pire encore, une poupée. Son père ne la connaissait pas vraiment et ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus à son sujet. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. C’était comme ça. Pour ce qu’il était de sa mère, qu’elle ne voyait de toute façon jamais, elle découvrirait sans aucun doute plus tard une enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres, comportant quelques billets ou un chèque, sans aucun mot qui accompagnerait l’enveloppe.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un cadeau d’anniversaire, mais plus un contrat. Sa mère n’oubliait pas son anniversaire, ni celui de son frère, et elle leur envoyait toujours de l’argent, comme pour payer son silence et son absence. Ruby voyait plutôt cela comme un salaire que comme un cadeau ; et c’était sans aucun doute comme ça que Laura Tucker le voyait également. Ça ne dérangeait pas Ruby. C’était comme ça.

Alors que la jeune fille se laissait tomber sur son matelas, elle récupéra son portable fissuré et regarda si elle avait reçu des notifications. Trois messages. Elle les ouvrit un par un, devinant déjà ce qu’ils renfermaient.

**_Karen :_ **

_Joyeux anniversaire Ruby !! <3 dommage que tu ne sois pas en cours ajd, je te donnerai ton kdo quand tu reviendras !_

Ruby esquissa un petit sourire et passa au suivant.

**_Red :_ **

_Bon anniv’ ma chérie ! J’ai envie de t’emmener faire les magasins, dis-moi quand t’es libre, on passera la journée entre filles ;) prends soin de toi !_

Le sourire de Ruby gagna en intensité au message de sa cousine préférée (bon, certes, Rebecca était sa _seule_ cousine, mais quand même ; elle était persuadée que si elle en avait d’autres, Red resterait en tête de liste). Samedi lui semblait une bonne journée pour faire les magasins avec elle. Et connaissant sa cousine, elles termineraient la journée dans un fast-food, avec des tas de sacs remplis de vêtements entre elles. Elle pianota une courte réponse et passa au dernier message.

**_Ike the dyke :_ **

_Bon anniv blg_

Ruby lâcha une petite expiration par le nez, un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis posa son portable à côté d’elle pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa guitare. Ses amis étaient habitués à ce qu’elle ne réponde pas aux messages ; mais ils savaient qu’elle les lisait alors tout allait bien.

Alors qu’elle accordait son instrument favori, elle autorisa son esprit à se perdre. En temps normal, elle serait actuellement en cours de mathématiques, à côté de Karen qui ferait tout son possible pour comprendre le cours, en vain, et Ike qui aurait la réponse à toutes les questions. Ruby, elle, s’en sortait toujours avec la moyenne ; elle n’était pas aussi brillante que son ami canadien, mais elle n’était pas non plus aussi perdue que la jeune McCormick. Si elle faisait plus d’efforts et faisait ses devoirs, elle arriverait sans doute à obtenir de bonnes notes dans cette matière.

Mais, suite à son « acte de violence » (c’était ainsi que M. Carter l’avait qualifié, en tout cas ; Ruby avait d’abord trouvé ça exagéré, puis elle avait pris du recul et s’était rendu compte qu’elle aurait effectivement pu faire quelque chose de moins… impulsif) elle avait été exclue pour le restant de la semaine. Et quand elle reviendrait, elle devrait passer une heure en plus tous les jours au collège en heure de colle, ce qui était bien loin de la réjouir.

Elle n’avait pas spécialement hâte de retourner en cours, de toute façon. Ses doigts manquèrent une note et elle grimaça ; puis elle reprit le contrôle et se mit à murmurer les paroles qui allaient avec. Ruby savait qu’elle ne chantait pas spécialement bien et que sa voix n’était pas très jolie, elle était un peu grave par rapport aux filles et définitivement bien trop monotone (contrairement à la belle voix angélique de Karen ; c’était de la porcelaine), mais elle s’en fichait pas mal. Ce n’était pas comme si elle voulait devenir chanteuse de toute façon ; elle jouait de la guitare juste parce que ça lui plaisait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que, avec toute cette agitation, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de s’excuser auprès de Karen pour son accès de colère. Lorsque le proviseur en avait fini avec elle, il avait décroché le téléphone (au plus grand malheur de la jeune fille) et avait appelé son père pour qu’il vienne la chercher. Ruby savait que ça n’allait pas très bien se passer. Thomas détestait qu’on le dérange, encore plus si c’était parce que sa fille ne se montrait pas sage. Elle s’était faite engueuler durant tout le trajet jusqu’à la maison. Mais le pire, pour Ruby, était qu’elle savait qu’il ne la sermonnait pas parce qu’elle faisait des bêtises et qu’il voulait la remettre sur le droit chemin ; il était énervé parce qu’on l’avait dérangé alors qu’il était sans doute au bar en train de regarder des matchs avec ses amis aussi inutiles que lui, et il avait dû se déplacer à cause de son incapable de fille.

Il avait arrêté la voiture dans le quartier où ils habitaient, s’était stationné devant l’allée des Tucker, avait laissé Ruby sortir, puis était reparti. Comme d’habitude. Il semblait à la jeune fille que son père passait de plus en plus de temps au bar, et elle se demanda s’il s’était fait licencier. Ça ne l’étonnerait pas trop, puisqu’il était plus souvent ivre que sobre. Si ce n’était pas pour leur mère qui faisait de nombreux versements sur le compte de son frère et elle et payait les impôts de la maison dans laquelle ils habitaient, ils auraient sans doute bien plus de problèmes (où que soit leur mère, et quoi qu’elle fasse de sa vie, elle avait de toute évidence fait fortune).

Elle resta ainsi à jouer de la guitare durant plusieurs heures, et même quand elle entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, signifiant probablement que son grand-frère était rentré, elle ne s’arrêta pas de jouer. Au bout de ce qui lui semblait une éternité cependant (effectivement ; il était treize heures passées) elle reposa son instrument et décida d’aller se doucher, car elle se sentait suer et ça la dégoûtait.

Alors qu’elle traversait le couloir, elle perçut des voix provenant de la chambre de son frère et reconnut Clyde, Jimmy et Token ; soit les meilleurs (et sans doute uniques) amis de Craig. Elle réprima un sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l’étage. Lorsqu’elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, elle aperçut quelques cernes mais rien de bien inhabituel, puis elle jeta ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et laissa l’eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

Ruby posa brutalement son plateau sur la table et se laissa mollement tomber sur sa chaise. Avec sa fourchette, elle tritura les bouts de nourriture d’un air dégoûté et soupira.

― Ça m’avait vraiment pas manqué, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

― Toi par contre tu m’avais manqué, renchérit Ike en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Ruby roula des yeux et ignora sa remarque, continuant de tripoter sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, en ayant aucunement l’attention de la manger. Qu’est-ce que c’était censé être, de foute façon ? On aurait dit de la bouillie difforme d’une couleur repoussante. La jeune fille espérait sincèrement que la cantine du lycée était meilleure, car elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir encore supporter un tel supplice durant plusieurs années supplémentaires.

― Mon frère m’a dit que la nourriture était meilleure au lycée, dit soudainement Karen, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

― Le mien m’a dit la même chose, fit Ike.

Ruby ne répondit rien, car son frère à elle ne lui avait rien dit.

― C’est drôle qu’on ait tous les trois un frère du même âge, remarqua alors Karen.

Ruby haussa les épaules ; elle ne savait pas si c’était vraiment _drôle_ mais c’est vrai que c’était une coïncidence sympa.

― Et amis, ajouta Ike.

La jeune fille aux cheveux dans les tons rose et rouge haussa les sourcils, car elle était sûre à cent pour cent que son frère n’était pas ami avec Kyle Broflovski et Kenneth McCormick ; mais elle n’eut pas besoin de partager sa pensée, car ses amis s’en rendirent compte tout seul.

― Enfin, presque tous amis, se corrigea-t-il en lançant un coup d’œil à Ruby.

― Je me demande pourquoi ton frère et le mien ne sont pas amis, intervint Karen en s’adressant à la jeune Tucker, Kenny est ami avec tout le monde.

Ruby haussa les épaules pour la seconde fois, l’air désintéressée (parce qu’elle n’en avait vraiment rien à faire, de savoir quel frère était ami avec quel frère, sincèrement).

― Mon frère est stupide ; tout ce qu’il fait tout le temps c’est jouer à _Pokémon_ dans son lit et regarder des animés.

Ike pouffa de rire, mais Ruby savait que c’était parce qu’il faisait exactement la même chose ( _les garçons_ , pensa-t-elle en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel). Fut un temps où Ruby était jalouse de la relation qu’avait Karen avec son grand-frère Kenny ; celui-ci adorait sa petite-sœur plus que tout au monde et faisait tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse et la protéger de toute forme de malheur, même si cela voulait dire qu’il devait prendre le rôle d’un bouclier et tout encaisser pour elle.

Ils s’entendaient super bien, avaient une réelle complicité et se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de se parler. Ruby se rappelait que, lorsqu’elle était plus jeune et que les parents McCormick n’étaient pas aussi irresponsables qu’ils l’étaient désormais, elle était déjà allée plusieurs fois chez eux, et Kenny avait joyeusement accepté de jouer avec elles, bien qu’il soit plus âgé et le seul garçon. Il s’était déguisé en princesse (Ruby avait été impressionnée, car il avait plus de prestance et d’élégance que les princesses Disney qu’elle idolâtrait alors) tandis que Karen, déguisée en chevalier, le protégeait du méchant dragon sanguinaire (Ruby était le méchant dragon sanguinaire).

Quand elle était rentrée chez elle et qu’elle avait frappé à la porte de la chambre de Craig pour lui demander s’il voulait jouer au chevalier et au dragon avec elle, il lui avait fermé la porte au nez car, apparemment, il préférait jouer tout seul à l’astronaute qui parcourait l’espace à la recherche de planètes inexplorées.

Ruby secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées, remarquant soudainement que Karen fuyait son regard et mangeait silencieusement son repas, la mine un peu froide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se rendit tristement compte que sa meilleure amie lui en voulait (il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait que c’était à cause de son « acte de violence » envers Fillmore, l’autre jour).

Elle échangea un regard avec Ike, qui avait également remarqué la tension, et lui fit comprendre d’un simple regard de les laisser seules quelques instants. Ike reposa ses couverts sur son plateau, se racla la gorge, puis commença à se relever.

― Je, hum, je vais aller chercher le broc d’eau, dit-il avant de s’en aller plus rapidement que nécessaire.

Karen n’était pas dupe, elle avait compris qu’il s’agissait d’une diversion, mais elle ne releva pas les yeux de son plateau pour autant. Ruby reposa sa fourchette sur son plateau et chercha ses mots, sachant pertinemment qu’elle n’était vraiment pas douée pour présenter ses excuses.

― Karen, commença-t-elle faiblement, je, hum…

Les yeux couleur miel de sa meilleure amie ses posèrent subitement sur les siens et elle perdit le fil. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, car elle n’aimait pas quand Karen la regardait comme ça ; déçue et vexée, voire un peu sévère. En fait, si elle devait vraiment être honnête avec elle-même, Ruby ressentait toujours quelque chose de drôle dans son ventre lorsque Karen la regardait.

Elle se racla la gorge, déglutit, baissa les yeux sur son plateau puis se lança enfin :

― Je te demande pardon, dit-elle. J’aurais dû t’écouter quand tu m’as dit de laisser tomber, et j’aurais pas dû frapper Fillmore. Ça ne se reproduira plus, promit-elle.

Elle attendit d’abord avec appréhension, n’osant pas lever les yeux, tenant fermement sa fourchette dans la main, à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches. Puis elle sentit un toucher délicat, et quand elle regarda elle remarqua que Karen venait de déposer sa douce main d’ange sur la sienne. Ruby leva la tête et affronta le regard de Karen ; il n’était plus froid et distant, mais chaleureux et bienveillant.

― Je te pardonne, fit-elle en lui offrant un sourire ravissant.

Ruby déglutit et ne put se résoudre à détourner les yeux des siens ; tout simplement parce qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle en était incapable, que le regard de Karen l’avait envoûtée et que son sourire faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Puis Ike retourna parmi elles et Karen retira sa main doucement, l’air plus joyeuse qu’avant, afin de continuer son repas, dorénavant de bien meilleure humeur. Ike aussi avait l’air d’être content, soulagé de remarquer qu’il n’y avait plus de tension entre ses deux meilleures amies. Mais Ruby était subjuguée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si fort, pourquoi elle ressentait une sensation étrange dans son ventre qui ne pouvait être décrite que par le battement d’ailes d’une centaine de papillons.

Elle secoua la tête, espérant les chasser, et retourna sur sa bouillie immonde.

* * *

Ruby était allongée sur le canapé de son salon, en train de consulter son fil d’actualité sur _Coonstagram_. Elle s’arrêta sur une photo postée par _@Karen_mck_ ; il s’agissait d’un selfie avec Ike, Ruby et elle-même. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille au souvenir ; lors d’un cours de sport qu’ils n’avaient absolument pas envie de faire (pour leur défense, c’était athlétisme, et il faisait une chaleur folle) ils s’étaient isolés du reste de la classe et étaient partis derrière le gymnase, afin de s’asseoir sur les escaliers.

Karen avait sorti son vieux portable et avait pris une photo. Elle faisait un sourire merveilleux, comme d’habitude, qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux pétillants et ses quelques adorables fossettes, tandis que Ike, à côté d’elle, faisait une grimace, et que elle-même, un peu plus en arrière, sur les marches d’au-dessus, affichait son expression la plus blasée (elle n’avait même pas besoin de prétendre, c’était son visage par défaut) et dressait son doigt du milieu à l’adresse de l’objectif, les rayons du soleil faisaient briller ses grosses et longues boucles d’oreille pendantes en forme d’étoiles.

Elle double-cliqua sur le post pour laisser un j’aime et jeta un coup d’œil aux commentaires ; il y en avait quelques-uns de gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas (elle les ignora complètement) et ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’elle reconnut le pseudo de Ike.

_@canadian_dude : je suis avec les deux plus belles filles au monde_

Et cela accompagné de deux emojis avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Ruby roula des yeux mais ne perdit pas son sourire car, depuis le temps, elle était habituée à ce que Ike se comporte en charmeur parfois, et continua de faire défiler lentement son écran. Elle s’arrêta en voyant la réponse qu’il avait eue.

_@Karen_mck : c’est toi le plus beau_

Encore accompagné d’un emoji avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Cette fois-ci, Ruby ne sourit pas. A la place, son cœur battit plus rapidement dans sa cage thoracique ; mais ce n’était pas en harmonie avec les battements d’aile d’un essaim de papillons. Son cœur battait fort et ça lui donnait une légère envie de vomir, et une vague de froid s’installa dans le fond de son ventre.

Elle secoua la tête, quitta l’application, verrouilla son portable et le posa sur la table du salon, essayant de se débarrasser de cette horrible sensation qui lui donnait l’impression de se noyer de l’intérieur (mais la sensation persistait). Elle remarqua alors la présence de son frère, qui farfouillait dans le frigidaire (sans doute à la recherche d’une canette de _Monster_ , puisqu’il avait une réelle addiction avec cette boisson) et le regarda faire, espérant que la distraction serait assez forte pour dissiper la vague de froid dans son ventre.

A ce moment-là, et elle en fut extrêmement soulagée, on sonna à l’entrée de la maison et le bruit aigu la surprit et lui fit oublier sa précédente gêne. Craig, qui parut d’abord surpris (il n’attendait sans doute personne) se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d’entrée en buvant une gorgée de son _Monster_ et l’ouvrit. Immédiatement, Ruby entendit la belle voix de sa cousine.

― Heyyy, salut mon deuxième cousin préféré ! dit-elle joyeusement.

― Deuxième ? répéta son frère stupidement.

― Ouais, le prends pas mal, mais Ruby reste top un.

― Hum, OK ? fit-il avec, Ruby pouvait le deviner rien qu’au ton de sa voix, un visage indifférent.

La jeune Tucker se leva du canapé, récupérant son portable fissuré au passage, et s’approcha de Red, qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant lorsqu’elle l’aperçut. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu’elle ; puisque c’était Rebecca qui l’avait aidée avec sa teinture, ainsi que le même piercing, excepté que celui de sa cousine était à sa lèvre inférieure, et non à sa narine.

― T’es prête, chouchoute ? lui demanda-t-elle, et Ruby hocha joyeusement la tête.

― Prête pour quoi ? demanda alors Craig, qui n’avait rien suivi de l’interaction.

Ruby se rappela alors qu’elle n’avait pas dit à son frère qu’elle allait passer son samedi avec leur cousine ; elle n’était pas sûre qu’il en ait quelque chose à foutre, de toute façon.

― Ta sœur et moi, on va passer la journée à faire du shopping, expliqua rapidement Red, ce qui laissa Craig complètement indifférent, comme Ruby l’avait prédit.

― Oh, OK, amusez-vous bien, dit-il d’une voix naturellement monotone et grave, et Ruby roula des yeux.

― Ça ne te dérange pas que je te pique ta sœur, chouchou ?

Craig planta ses yeux vert anis et froids sur sa cousine, puis répondit d’une voix lasse et ennuyée ;

― Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligée de me donner des surnoms débiles ?

Red ignora sa question et prit le poignet de Ruby, lui faisant un clin d’œil au passage, tout en éclatant la bulle rose qu’elle avait soufflée avec son chewing-gum.

― Bon bah, si tu es prête, allons-y, fit-elle joyeusement en entraînant sa petite cousine en-dehors de la résidence des Tucker.

Alors qu’elles traversaient l’allée, Red se retourna subitement et adressa son aurevoir à Craig :

― A plus tard, poussin !

Ce à quoi son frère répondit par un roulement non dissimulé des yeux, puis en claquant la porte derrière elles. Ruby pouffa de rire et se laissa entraîner jusqu’à la voiture rouge de Red. Une fois installées, sa cousine ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour allumer la radio et dire à Ruby de mettre la musique qu’elle souhaitait. Avec un sourire, la jeune Tucker passa de chaîne en chaîne jusqu’à trouver ce qui lui convenait le mieux.

Red se mit à fredonner les paroles, faisant parfois du yaourt sans s’en soucier, tapotant ses doigts manucurés et colorés de rose foncé sur son volant. Ruby ne pouvait réprimer le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres ; Red était un peu la grande sœur qu’elle avait toujours rêvée d’avoir, et un modèle constant de ce qu’elle voulait être. Elle était magnifique, drôle, et faisait ce qu’elle voulait sans se préoccuper du reste.

Ruby ne pouvait désormais plus du tout contenir son sourire ; la bonne humeur de Red était contagieuse et la jeune fille avait désormais tout oublié de la désagréable sensation qui s’était emprise d’elle suite à l’échange de ses deux meilleurs amis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans l’énorme centre commercial et Ruby écarquilla les yeux. Elle n’était jamais venue ici ; Red l’avait conduite jusqu’à Denver afin d’avoir une gamme de choix bien plus diversifiée. Il y avait un monde fou, mais le bâtiment était vraiment immense alors ce n’était pas bien dérangeant.

― Alors, par quoi tu veux commencer ? lui demanda Red. Boutique de vêtements, de maquillage, de bijoux… ?

Ruby réfléchit un instant, puis tourna la tête vers sa cousine parce que, vraiment, sa source d’inspiration, c’était elle, et chaque vêtement, chaque maquillage, chaque bijou qu’elle mettait étaient supposés être ce que sa cousine mettrait.

― Qu’est-ce que tu me conseilles ? demanda-elle alors.

Red l’observa de la tête aux pieds puis la prit par le poignet et l’emmena plus loin.

― On va refaire ta garde-robe ! lui dit-elle joyeusement.

La jeune Tucker espéra en son for intérieur qu’elle ne disait pas cela parce qu’elle pensait qu’elle s’habillait comme une merde, et la suivit.

Elles passèrent ainsi la journée à aller de magasins en magasins, à essayer différentes choses (Ruby avait l’impression d’être un mannequin ; elle avait sans doute enfilé plus de vêtements en une journée que dans toute sa vie). Red lui concoctait des tenues, lui tendaient des vêtements et Ruby filait dans les cabines d’essayage pour les mettre, parfois Red venait avec elle pour l’aider à enfiler des trucs qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vus, puis elle ressortait et Red analysait ce que ça donnait sur elle, et donnait son verdict. Il se trouvait que Red était vraiment très exigeante.

A la fin, comme Ruby l’avait prédit, elles s’étaient retrouvées dans un fast-food, entourées d’au moins dix sacs en papier ou en carton de différentes marques qui comportaient une montagne de vêtements. Red avait été très sérieuse lorsqu’elle lui avait promis de refaire sa garde-robe. 

Alors qu’elles attendaient que leur hamburger et leurs frites arrivent, Red lui offrit un sourire, l’air fatiguée mais satisfaite (Ruby était dans le même état ; elle n’aurait jamais cru que faire les magasins fatiguait autant).

― Tu as passé un bon moment ? lui demanda-t-elle, ce à quoi Ruby répondit en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

― Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Red fit un geste de la main, comme si ce n’était rien, et leur repas ne mit pas longtemps à arriver après cela. Ce ne fut que lorsque son hamburger chaud fut devant elle et qu’elle se mit à saliver qu’elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était affamée.

Au début, les deux filles ayant trop faim pour penser à autre chose, le repas se fit assez silencieusement (de toute façon, il y avait les bruits de fond comme les clients, les passants du centre commercial et la musique du fast-food pour les tenir compagnie), puis, alors qu’elle léchait le bout de son doigt pour enlever la graisse des frites, Red planta ses yeux vert anis (dont la couleur semblait être le point commun entre tous ceux qui possèdent du sang Tucker) sur les siens.

― Tu vas faire fondre des cœurs avec ton nouveau look, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Ruby pouffa de rire, ne la croyant pas car, elle avait beau ne pas être laide (elle se considérait comme étant dans la moyenne), qui voudrait d’elle ? Elle avait une personnalité de merde et était socialement constipée. Rebecca continua de la regarder et l’expression de ses yeux changea ; un peu de malice taquine y brilla.

― Y’a-t-il un cœur en particulier que tu aimerais faire fondre ? continua-t-elle, le plus léger des sourires se dessinant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Ruby détourna les yeux et sentit ses joues chauffer de gêne ; ce genre de discussion la mettait toujours mal à l’aise, ce pourquoi elle essayait constamment de les éviter. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d’échappatoire avec Red ; elle n’allait pas pouvoir s’extirper de ce sujet et sa cousine ne la lâcherait pas sans réponse.

― Non, pas spécialement, essaya-t-elle de répondre en espérant que ça suffirait.

Mais, évidemment, une telle réponse ne pouvait assouvir la curiosité de Rebecca Tucker. Sa cousine continua de la regarder avec cet air qui voulait dire « j’en sais plus que tu ne le sais » et elle passa lentement le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle posa son menton sur le creux de sa main et sembla se rapprocher davantage.

― J’ai remarqué que tu étais très amie avec Ike Broflovski, dit-elle comme si elle s’attendait à ce que Ruby trahisse une quelconque émotion par un geste brusque en entendant cela.

Si c’était le cas, elle devait être déçue, car Ruby ne se contenta que de hausser les sourcils dans une expression qu’elle espérait ennuyée et indifférente. Ike ? Ruby dut se retenir de rire, car elle ne pourrait jamais se voir avec lui. Il n’était pas moche ; loin de là, et il aimait bien faire son petit charmeur de temps en temps, mais il n’était juste pas… Ruby ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il n’était juste pas, mais elle savait que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait. Voulait-elle vraiment quelqu’un, de toute façon ? Elle était solitaire par nature.

― Ce n’est qu’un ami, répondit-elle. Comment tu sais ça, de toute façon ?

Red l’inspecta silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, comme pour sonder son âme et vérifier si elle mentait, puis s’éloigna légèrement, replaçant sa main sur ses genoux, semblant satisfaite de sa réponse. Pourtant, son petit sourire « j’en sais plus que tu n’en sais » persistait.

― Ma petite-copine est une commère, répondit-elle tout simplement, alors je suis toujours au courant de tout.

Ça se tenait, il était vrai que Bebe Stevens semblait toujours être au courant de tous les faits avant quiconque. Ruby s’était souvent demandée où elle obtenait ses sources, et si elle n’était pas en fait tout simplement une voyante. La jeune Tucker n’avait pas souvent vu Bebe, en réalité. Elle avait déjà passé quelques moments avec sa cousine alors que sa copine était là et, si au début Ruby avait craint que ce ne soit gênant pour elle, elle avait passé un bon moment et avait appris que, en plus d’être une déesse, Bebe Stevens était super sympa.

― Donc, Ike n’est qu’un ami, répéta Red avec ce ton caractéristique qui signifiait qu’elle se faufilait petit à petit jusqu’à un autre sujet, celui qu’elle voulait vraiment atteindre, comme un poisson qui remonte la rivière à contre-courant.

La jeune Tucker haussa les épaules, confirmant ce qu’elle avait déjà affirmé, puis prit son Coca et but une gorgée.

― Et Karen McCormick ?

Ruby faillit s’étouffer avec sa boisson et en recracha une partie, les yeux écarquillés, son cœur qui venait de rater un battement reprenant une course folle. La collégienne s’essuya la bouche avec sa serviette en papier puis plongea son regard choqué dans celui étonné de sa cousine. Cette dernière haussa lentement les sourcils.

― Eh ben, commença-t-elle, j’avais suspecté quelque chose, mais je ne m’attendais pas à une telle réaction.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et repositionna son menton sur le creux de sa main, l’autre apportant son gobelet de Coca près de son visage, ses doigts aux ongles manucurés et colorés de rose foncé tenant la paille vert fluo et la pressant entre ses lèvres rouges.

Ruby savait qu’elle était écarlate ; son visage chauffait tellement que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle fit la grimace, détourna les yeux de sa cousine et essaya de répondre, s’arrêtant net lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne faisait que bafouiller, puis reprit ;

― C’est pas ça, je ne m’y attendais juste pas, se défendit-elle.

Mais Red n’insista pas, elle avait entendu tout ce qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre et son petit sourire restait perché au coin de ses lèvres. Ruby enfourna une grosse bouchée d'hamburger dans sa bouche afin de s’empêcher de penser à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Elle n’aimait pas Karen. Enfin, si, elle l’aimait, mais juste pas dans ce sens-là. Elle aimait Karen comme on aime une meilleure amie. Les papillons qui prenaient leur envol dans son ventre quand ses yeux miel se posaient sur elle ou qu’elle frôlait sa main n’étaient que de l’amitié. La jalousie amère qu’elle ressentait quand Karen parlait trop à Ike n’était que la peur d’être mise de côté. Les nuits qu’elle passait complètement éveillée à penser à Karen n’étaient que de l’amitié. Les doux rêves qu’elle faisait où Karen et elle étaient bien plus qu’amies, eh bien, ce n’était que de l’amitié aussi. Et les douloureux réveils de ses rêves où elle se rendait compte que ce n’était pas la réalité, c’était encore de l’amitié.

_Putain de merde._

* * *

Ruby se rongeait les ongles, le regard braqué sur son jardin, le front contre la vitre froide de la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, son portable fissuré dans les mains. Une simple semaine était passée depuis sa sortie à Denver avec Red. Une simple semaine durant laquelle Ruby avait réfléchi et, merde, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. A chaque fois que Karen la regardait, elle essayait d’analyser ses propres sentiments.

Et, eh bien. Ruby avait découvert plusieurs choses à propos d’elle-même. Notamment qu’elle était désespérément amoureuse de Karen McCormick. Ce qui, en tout honnêteté, était une terrible nouvelle. Car elle était à peu près certaine que ses sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques. Que Karen aimait les garçons. Et que ressentir ce genre de choses pour sa meilleure amie ; ça ne pouvait pas bien se terminer. Et si Ruby voulait à tout prix éviter quelque chose, c’était de perdre sa meilleure amie.

Ainsi, elle avait pris la résolution d’arrêter d’aimer Karen. Elle n’était juste pas trop sûre sur comment procéder.

Alors qu’elle grattait nerveusement la coque de son portable, celui-ci vibra et elle se dépêcha d’ouvrir son message. Le nom de Karen apparut sur l’écran et elle n’attendit pas une seconde pour ouvrir le message, une voix à l’intérieur de sa tête lui rappelant que ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour réussir son objectif. Elle la fit taire, et se réconforta en se disant qu’une meilleure amie répondait rapidement aux messages.

**_Karen :_ **

_J’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose, Ruby (ce n’est rien de grave ne t’en fais pas)_

La jeune fille lut le message une première fois, se sentit inquiète, puis la parenthèse la rassura et elle autorisa son cœur à se calmer. Elle pianota rapidement une réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, un nouveau message apparaissait en-dessous du sien.

**_Karen :_ **

_C’est mieux que je t’en parle en vrai, ce sera plus simple, tu crois que je peux venir chez toi pour une soirée pyjama ?_

Ruby hésita un instant. Elle était contente à l’idée de passer du temps avec Karen, vraiment, mais, justement, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu’elle prenne un peu ses distances le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments ? Aimer Karen ne pourrait leur faire que du mal à toutes les deux. Ce n’était pas une option. Mais Ruby ne savait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour passer à autre chose, et s’éloigner de Karen n’allait pas faire de bien non plus à leur amitié.

Alors elle rédigea une courte réponse lui disant de venir quand elle le souhaitait.

Ruby voyait son amour pour Karen comme une sorte de maladie. Ça c’était installé en elle, avait grandi, s’était propagé dans tout son cœur, était devenu plus fort, au point de l’étouffer, de la forcer à ne penser qu’à cela, de l’empêcher de dormir, de ressentir tout un tas d’émotions négatives car elle savait que c’était vain. Désormais, elle pensait qu’elle avait fait un grand pas en avant en admettant son problème, et que la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de guérir. De passer à autre chose. De faire de Karen une meilleure amie, et _juste_ une meilleure amie.

Car elle ne pouvait pas l’aimer pour toujours, n’est-ce pas ? Un jour, elle se réveillerait d’un long sommeil, et elle se rendrait compte qu’elle n’aimait plus Karen. Les sentiments ne sont pas censés être constants, ils changent.

Ruby n’avait jamais vraiment cru au grand amour.

Les gens sont égoïstes, ils se lassent, ils vont voir ailleurs. Ruby avait une chance de s’en sortir. Et personne, absolument personne, n’en saurait jamais rien. Tout irait bien.

Alors qu’elle lisait la courte réponse de Karen qui lui disait qu’elle viendrait dans les environs de dix-neuf heures, son grand frère entra subitement dans la cuisine, semblant premièrement surpris de la voir ici, puis reprenant son visage blasé et indifférent. Sans trop de surprise, il ouvrit le frigidaire à la recherche d’une canette de _Monster_.

― Putain, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’y en avait plus. Y’en a plus ? ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à sa sœur sans la regarder.

― T’as déjà tout bu, répondit-elle.

Craig lança un dernier regard à l’intérieur du frigidaire avec un regard peiné, comme si ses yeux de chien battu allaient émouvoir le frigo et lui faire apparaître une canette de sa boisson énergisante préférée. Résigné, Craig ferma tout doucement la porte du frigidaire ─ et Ruby fut certaine que c’était parce qu’il voulait voir la lumière s’éteindre, comme si ça lui apportait de la satisfaction (ce qui n’étonna pas trop la jeune fille ; elle savait très bien que son frère était un gros débile).

― Karen vient ce soir, dit-elle au passage. Lui fais pas peur.

Craig n’écoutait pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise de ne pas lui faire peur. Il s’arrêta, se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard confus, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant sur ses yeux vert anis et froids.

― Pourquoi je lui ferais peur ?

― Nan mais genre, juste, tu lui fais peur de base, s’expliqua-t-elle. Elle dit que tu ressembles à un grizzli pas content.

Craig resta silencieux quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

― Oh, OK, fit-il.

Puis il sembla soudainement se rappeler qu’il n’y avait plus de _Monster_ , et il lâcha un soupir dépité. Alors qu’il sortait de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers l’entrée de la maison pour enfiler ses Nike, Ruby l’entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _putain, trop la flemme de sortir…_ », puis la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et se referma.

Ruby fut désormais seule dans sa maison trop grande, entourée d’un silence qui ne la réconfortait pas. Ses yeux furent attirés par son écran allumé, et elle lut le nouveau message de Karen qui la remerciait chaleureusement.

_Tout ira bien._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

On sonna à la porte, et Ruby sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour dévaler les escaliers. Elle avait enfin rangé sa chambre complètement, parce qu’elle ne pouvait quand même pas accueillir quelqu’un dans ce bazar, et avait installé un matelas au pied de son lit. Ruby avait décidé qu’elle dormirait dans le matelas, et qu’elle laisserait son lit à la pauvre Karen qui ne devait pas souvent goûter au confort d’un bon lit bien chaud.

Elle ouvrit la porte d’entrée et fut immédiatement éblouie par le joli sourire ravi de sa meilleure amie, qui avait l’air vraiment heureuse d’être ici. Ce que Ruby n’arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre car qui serait vraiment content de se trouver dans la résidence des Tucker ?

Les cheveux châtain clair de la jeune fille étaient attachés en tresses, et Ruby savait pertinemment que c’était son grand frère qui l’avait coiffée (elle devait avouer qu’il était plutôt doué ; car elle se rappelait très bien de la fois où, alors qu’elle avait cinq ans, elle avait demandé à son frère de lui faire des couettes, et le résultat avait été tellement affreux, et il s’était tellement mal débrouillé, qu’il avait complètement emmêlé une partie de ses cheveux dans les élastiques et qu’on avait dû lui couper quelques mèches).

Elle avait un sac à dos beige sur les épaules, qui contenait sans aucun doute ses affaires. Ruby remarqua alors qu’il faisait vraiment froid dehors (le soleil s’était déjà couché) et elle se décala pour laisser passer Karen.

― Merci encore de me laisser passer la nuit, fit celle-ci en entrant.

― Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir, répondit sincèrement Ruby.

Karen entra et retira ses bottines tandis que Ruby refermait la porte. Puis la jeune McCormick se figea soudainement et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, un air un peu angoissé sur son beau visage.

― Dis, Ruby, ton frère est là ?

Et Ruby ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, car ça l’étonnait toujours de voir à quel point Karen était terrifiée par Craig. Les quelques fois où ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce, comme par exemple quand les deux filles prenaient leur goûter dans la cuisine et qu’il apparaissait de nulle part pour venir prendre sa dose quotidienne de _Monster_ , Karen s’était figée, les couleurs avaient quitté son visage, et elle avait baissé la tête en triturant nerveusement les fils de son pull.

― Oui, BigFoot est là, mais t’en fais pas, il ne va pas te manger.

Karen hocha la tête, quoique pas trop rassurée, et suivit son amie jusque dans les escaliers. Elles montèrent les marches sans un bruit et entrèrent dans la chambre, heureusement propre et rangée, de la jeune Tucker.

― Oh, tu as une nouvelle guitare ! pépia joyeusement Karen lorsqu’elle la remarqua.

Ruby suivit son regard et le posa sur l'instrument soigneusement placé sur son socle, dans un coin de la pièce.

― Ouais, c’est mon frère qui me l’a offerte pour mon anniv’, répondit-elle simplement, comme si ce n’était rien.

Mais Karen n’avait pas l’air de partager cet avis ; elle se rapprocha de l’instrument, des étoiles dans les yeux, puis se retourna vers Ruby, l’air surexcitée.

― Montre-moi comment tu joues ! pria-t-elle.

Ruby déglutit car, même si elle avait senti cette demande arriver, elle l’avait quand même crainte. Elle ne jouait jamais devant personne, l’idée l’angoissait un peu, à vrai dire. Mais Karen avait l’air si heureuse, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui refuser, si ? Mais, et si elle trouvait qu’elle jouait mal ? Si elle trouvait que sa voix était laide ? Karen était gentille, et elle était sa meilleure amie, alors elle ne lui dirait rien qui pourrait la vexer ou la blesser, mais Ruby n’avait pas non plus envie de baisser dans son estime.

Finalement, Ruby en vint à la conclusion que, putain, ce n’était pas grave, et que de toute façon Karen n’était censée être _que_ sa meilleure amie et que de ce fait elle ne devrait pas se prendre la tête avec toutes ces questions. Elle s’approcha ainsi de sa guitare, s’assit sur le bord de son lit et se mit en position tandis que Karen s’asseyait en tailleurs au pied de son lit.

Ruby planta ses yeux vert anis dans ses iris couleur miel, et laissa ses doigts effleurer les cordes, se faisant immédiatement emportée par la mélodie. Elle resta d’abord silencieuse, regardant Karen dans le blanc des yeux, qui avait l’air si joyeuse, si avenante, si jolie, et Ruby ne put se résoudre à détourner les yeux, pas même pour cligner des paupières, car Karen était parfaite et elle était subjuguée.

_― So, I won’t hesitate…_

Ruby ne se rendit même pas compte tout de suite qu’elle s’était mise à chanter ; ça n’avait pas vraiment été dans ses plans, à vrai dire.

_― No more, no more…_

Mais Karen n’avait pas l’air dégoûtée par sa voix du tout ; en fait, son sourire s’élargit et elle avait l’air plus ravie que jamais.

_― It cannot wait, I’m sure…_

Il semblait à Ruby que plus rien n’importait. Plus rien n’importait autour d’elles, plus rien n’importait en-dehors des beaux yeux de Karen. Il n’y avait qu’elles et sa guitare dans l’Univers entier.

_― There’s no need to complicate…_

Karen bougeait légèrement la tête, tout doucement, en rythme avec la chanson, et murmurait silencieusement les paroles en même temps que Ruby.

_― Our time is sure…_

Ruby eut finalement mal aux yeux à force de les maintenir ouverts sans cligner des paupières une seule fois et dut les fermer une simple seconde, à contre-cœur car elle ne voulait pas quitter Karen des yeux. Mais lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, sa meilleure amie était toujours là, encore plus mignonne, encore plus éclatante.

_― This is our fate…_

Ruby ne chantait pas très fort ; en fait, c’était à peine plus haut qu’un murmure, c’était lent, c’était doux, mais cela retenait et montrait tout ce qu’elle ressentait. Ce n’était pas juste une chanson qu’elle racontait à Karen. C’était une sorte de confession, de souhait.

_― I’m yours…_

C’était une promesse.

Ruby s’arrêta brusquement de chanter et ses doigts s’immobilisèrent, ne frottant plus les cordes. Karen s’arrêta également et regarda sa meilleure amie curieusement.

― Hum, commença Ruby, je ne connais pas la suite.

Karen resta perdue une seconde, puis elle lâcha un petit éclat de rire, un rire léger, doux, harmonieux. Son sourire reprit de l’ampleur, et elle replaça distraitement une tresse sur son omoplate lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle était passée par-dessus son épaule.

― C’était super, Ruby, tu chantes bien ! Tu me montreras quand tu auras appris toute la chanson ?

L’intéressée resta d’abord figée, ne sachant que penser, puis elle hocha doucement la tête, un peu faiblement. Elle replaça la guitare sur son socle.

Ça n’avait été qu’une simple musique, pour Karen.

Tout d’un coup, cette dernière se réinstalla plus confortablement sur le matelas par terre et eut l’air un peu anxieuse, nerveuse. Un petit sourire était encore perché sur ses jolies lèvres, mais elle triturait sa tresse et fuyait le regard de Ruby. Celle-ci se dit que, ça y était, Karen allait enfin lui dire la véritable raison de sa venue.

― Du coup, hum, j’avais besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose…

Ruby déglutit, puis hocha la tête, l’encourageant à poursuivre. Karen lui avait dit que ce n’était pas quelque chose de grave. Il n’y avait rien de grave. Alors pourquoi Ruby avait-elle une boule au ventre ?

― En fait, je, hum…

Karen lâcha un tout petit rire, un gloussement en fait, puis elle posa une main sur son cœur.

― J’aime Ike ?

Une fois qu’elle eut dit ça, Karen fit un nouveau gloussement mélodieux puis cacha son visage cramoisi dans ses mains, tandis que Ruby restait silencieuse et interdite, la regardant depuis son lit.

Oh. Bien sûr. Karen aimait Ike.

C’était OK. Tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Ruby n’avait pas envie de mourir.

Elle ne ressentait pas ses entrailles s’ouvrir, ne ressentait pas son cœur se déchirer, et ne ressentait pas une vague glacée remplacer le sang chaud dans son corps.

Tout allait bien.

Car elle s’en était doutée, n’est-ce pas ? Oui, elle s’en était doutée. Elle voyait les petits regards que lançait Karen à Ike, elle voyait comment elle gloussait mélodieusement quand le garçon faisait une blague, elle voyait comment elle replaçait ses mèches derrière son oreille ou les entortillait autour de son doigt quand il croisait son regard, elle voyait son petit sourire perché sur le coin de ses lèvres qui, étrangement, étaient d’un rose un peu plus foncé depuis que Ike leur avait dit un jour à la cantine qu’il trouvait que le rouge à lèvre c’était joli.

Bien sûr que Karen aimait Ike. Comment Ruby avait-elle pu se persuader le contraire ?

― J’veux dire, continua Karen sans remarquer que le visage de sa meilleure avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, que ses yeux froids semblaient plus morts que d’habitude, que ses poings étaient crispés et tenaient fermement le pan de ses draps, qu’elle se mordait l’intérieur de la mâchoire pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Il est si gentil, et intelligent, et il est drôle, et puis il est mignon, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

Le regard de Karen croisa celui de Ruby et celle-ci se força à sourire, bien que ça devait paraître extrêmement crispé et forcé, parce que son amie avait l’air vraiment heureuse ( _et amoureuse_ ) et Ruby ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur. Ni lui faire soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

― Est-ce que c’est bon pour toi ? lui demanda subitement Karen en perdant momentanément son sourire pour afficher une mine sérieuse. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Si. Très fort. Ça la dérangeait tellement qu’elle avait des envies de meurtre. Karen pensait qu’elle était violente, lorsqu’elle avait fracassé le visage de Fillmore sur la table ? M. Carter pensait qu’elle ne pouvait pas continuer à céder à sa colère, et procéder à des « actes de violence » ? Qu’ils attendent de voir ce dont elle était réellement capable, alors. Qu’ils voient à quel point elle pouvait aller loin, dans ses « actes de violence ».

Ike était l’ami de Ruby, vraiment, elle l’appréciait. Mais à ce moment-là, Ruby avait vraiment envie que Ike meure. Elle avait envie que Ike se fasse renverser par une voiture en traversant la route. Elle avait envie que Ike se fasse transpercer par une barre en métal alors qu’il traversait un chantier sans faire attention. Elle avait envie de se tenir droit devant Ike, et de le pousser dans un ravin, pour qu’il tombe dans les oubliettes pour l’éternité.

Et elle avait un peu envie que Karen meure aussi. Parce que Karen n’avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle n’avait pas le droit d’avoir l’air si gentille, si jolie, n’avait pas le droit de voler le cœur de Ruby, pour ensuite lui dire droit dans les yeux en gloussant qu’elle en aimait un autre.

Ruby voulait pleurer et hurler, elle voulait frapper jusqu’à ce que la douleur s’en aille.

― Non, ça ne me dérange, répondit pourtant Ruby, d’une voix blanche, d’une voix lointaine, d’une voix qu’elle ne reconnaissait même pas.

Elle avait l’impression d’être devenue un robot. C’était sans doute vrai, puisqu’elle n’arrivait plus à rien ressentir. Toute la colère, toute la haine, toute la tristesse étaient parties. Il ne restait plus qu’un vide.

― Cool ! répondit Karen avec soulagement. Je ne veux pas que ça crée une gêne dans notre groupe, fit-elle. Du coup, hum, tu penses que j’ai une chance ?

Ruby déglutit. Elle ravala les émotions qui la tuaient de l’intérieur, et se força à paraître intéressée, contente. Karen était sa meilleure amie. Elle devait faire des efforts.

― Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. Il n’a plus l’air de kiffer Red, déjà.

Karen lâcha un petit rire car, effectivement, elle se souvenait de l’époque où Ike parlait constamment de la grande cousine de Ruby, depuis qu’il l’avait vue chez elle un jour où ils s’étaient tous les trois réunis pour un devoir. Il avait passé des semaines à poser des questions à Ruby à propos de sa cousine, à essayer de venir chez elle quand Red passait, à chercher son numéro de téléphone, sans se soucier de toutes les fois où Ruby lui rappelait que sa cousine aimait les filles et que, même si ce n’était pas le cas, elle ne serait jamais intéressée par un gamin qui était encore au collège.

― Tu penses que c’est quoi, le type de Ike ? continua Karen.

Ruby sentit un arrière-goût de vomi lui remonter dans la gorge. Elle ravala une nouvelle fois toutes ses émotions négatives.

― Peut-être les filles féminines et gentilles ? répondit-elle, car c’était une description qui convenait à Karen.

Mais c’était un mensonge. Ruby savait parfaitement que ce n’était pas du tout ça, le type de Ike. En fait, elle était même à peu près sûre que Karen ne convenait pas du tout au type de Ike. Karen n’avait jamais été dans la confidence mais, un peu avant l’obsession de Ike pour sa cousine Red, celui-ci lui avait avoué qu’il avait les yeux sur Henrietta Biggle, la gothique qui fumait avec sa bande derrière le lycée.

Ike n’aimait pas les filles féminines et gentilles, il aimait celles qui avait du tempérament, un fort caractère, qui n’hésitait pas une seule seconde pour te dire d’aller te faire foutre, les filles qui étaient compliquées à faire sourire, les filles qui étaient compliquées à atteindre tout court. Alors une petite Karen toute mignonne, toute rougissante et timide, ça devait laisser le garçon assez indifférent.

En fait, si Ruby y réfléchissait bien… elle se rendait compte qu’elle, au contraire, rentrait parfaitement dans le type de Ike. D’autant plus qu’elle faisait tout son possible pour ressembler à sa cousine Red, y arrivait plutôt bien, et Ike avait eu un énorme faible pour sa cousine. 

― Tu… tu penses que je devrais rembourrer mon soutif ? lui demanda soudainement Karen en posant une main sur sa poitrine qui, eh bien, était relativement plate.

― Non, répondit Ruby de but en blanc.

Karen eut l’air soulagée, et un sourire retourna se placer sur ses lèvres. En plus de l’énorme jalousie qu’elle ressentait, cela peinait Ruby de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi. Car elle aimait un garçon qui ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme une sorte de sœur, se torturait pour lui plaire, et pensait innocemment, naïvement, que ça pouvait marcher.

C’était stupide, c’était idiot, c’était débile, et Ruby en avait assez, assez, assez. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici à écouter Karen pépier à propos de Ike.

― Tu veux regarder un film ? proposa-t-elle brutalement alors que Karen s’apprêtait à parler, sans doute pour lui demander d’autres conseils inutiles et ridicules pour faire fondre le cœur de Ike.

Karen parut d’abord surprise, puis son visage s’apaisa et elle hocha la tête, joyeuse à l’idée de passer du bon temps avec sa meilleure amie.

Ruby alluma son ordinateur, éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, puis lança un film en espérant que cela distrairait Karen assez pour la faire taire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique chantée par Ruby : "I'm Yours", de Jason Mraz


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

Ouvrir son casier, poser des cahiers, récupérer d’autres cahiers, fermer son casier, ne pas oublier ses clefs à l’intérieur, verrouiller le cadenas. Ruby était en mode automatique depuis qu’elle avait quitté sa maison le matin. Elle avait légèrement craint son retour, mais tout se passait relativement bien. La plupart de ses camarades avaient oublié l’incident de la semaine dernière, certains se retournaient sur son passage en murmurant, et elle y répondait d’un doigt d’honneur pas très enthousiaste, et Fillmore baissait désormais la tête lorsqu’ils se croisaient.

Tout allait bien. Excepté le fait que, désormais, Ruby était vraiment consciente du langage corporel de Karen à l’adresse de Ike. Chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque rire la faisaient grimacer. Savoir que Ike ne ressentait probablement rien pour Karen n’était pas un soulagement assez fort pour lui faire oublier ses pincements au cœur.

Mais Ruby essayait de tenir bon. Ce n’était pas grave. Tout allait bien. Son cœur pouvait bien se comprimer jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait l’impression d’étouffer, elle allait bien. Elle était forte, elle surpasserait ce qui lui arrivait. Ruby finirait par oublier ses sentiments pour Karen, et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Leur trio pouvait tout surpasser ; les sentiments ne viendraient pas tout gâcher.

Elle s’engagea dans un long couloir, et se rapprocha de sa salle de classe. Ses camarades étaient rangés (« étalés » était sans aucun doute un terme plus correct) le long du mur qui longeait la salle. Ruby repéra immédiatement la petite figure frêle et délicate de Karen, ses mèches soyeuses d’une couleur châtain clair cascadant sur ses épaules, et son ventre se noua. Elle attendait gentiment, et n’avait pas l’air d’avoir remarqué sa meilleure amie.

Ruby prit une grande inspiration. Elle n’était plus sûre de rien, tout d’un coup. Pouvait-elle vraiment prétendre que tout allait bien ? Que Karen n’était pas la source de son plus grand bonheur et de son pire malheur en même temps ?

― Hey, Ruby.

La concernée tourna subitement la tête et croisa le regard sombre et taquin d’un jeune garçon brun. Elle ne se força pas à sourire à Ike, car, de toute façon, elle ne souriait jamais beaucoup en temps normal, ce qui ne pouvait ainsi pas paraître suspicieux. Néanmoins, ses entrailles se tournèrent douloureusement dans son ventre.

C’était dommage, vraiment, qu’elle ressente cette sorte de haine pour le garçon désormais. Parce que Ike était censé être son meilleur ami, au même titre que Karen, et il était un gentil garçon. Mais il avait fait ce qu’elle ne pourrait jamais accomplir ; voler le cœur de Karen.

― J’ai pas envie d’aller en cours, avoua-t-il alors.

Ruby lâcha une simple expiration du nez ; mais il savait que c’était un petit rire à sa façon. Ruby comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il ressentait, puisqu’elle n’avait _jamais_ envie d’aller en cours. La jeune fille aux cheveux dans les tons rouge et rose regarda Ike un court instant, puis tourna ses yeux vert anis sur la figure de sa meilleure amie au loin.

Puis elle se dit _putain de merde, pourquoi pas_.

― On sèche ? proposa-t-elle d’une voix parfaitement indifférente.

Un petit sourire vint étendre les lèvres de Ike, et il hocha la tête. Ils firent volte-face et parcoururent le couloir à contre-courant, ignorant leurs camarades de classe légèrement en retard qui les regardaient curieusement.

― Et comment on fait pour sortir ? demanda soudainement Ike lorsqu’ils se furent rapprochés de l’entrée.

Ruby ralentit l’allure et se rendit compte que c’était effectivement une bonne question. Elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage imperturbable, et essaya de trouver un moyen pour contourner les surveillants qui, très clairement, ne les laisseraient jamais gentiment sortir. En général, quand Ruby décidait de sécher, elle ne s’était pas encore rendue au collège et pouvait donc faire ce qu’elle voulait.

La perspective de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment quand bon lui souhaitait sans avoir les surveillants sur le cul était l’une des choses qu’elle attendait avec impatience au lycée.

Finalement, après un court instant de réflexion complètement inutile puisqu’elle ne trouva aucune solution rusée, elle décida d’agir de façon impulsive, propre à son caractère et à son sang de Tucker. Elle fit mine à Ike de la suivre et se mit en route, dépassant les portes du bâtiment pour se rapprocher des grilles que des surveillants gardaient, tout en jetant des coups d’œil aux carnets que leur présentaient les élèves qui rentraient.

Ike la suivit et, si au début il parut désemparé par la décision de Ruby (car il avait évidemment compris) un sourire taquin vint très vite balayer l’angoisse et il la suivit avec joie. Alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’à quelques pas des surveillants, qui ne les avaient fort heureusement pas encore remarqués, Ruby attendit une simple seconde pour qu’il y ait une ouverture dans le flot d’élèves qui rentraient avant de piquer un sprint, Ike, qui guettait alors sa réaction, l’imitant instantanément.

Lorsque les surveillants les remarquèrent enfin en écarquillant les yeux, c’était déjà trop tard.

― Hey !! Hey, revenez tout de suite !

L’un d’eux, un homme âgé de la vingtaine et qui était plutôt massif et imposant, essaya de les poursuivre ; mais les deux collégiens redoublèrent d’allure en éclatant d’un rire moqueur et le sema en un rien de temps.

Même quand ils eurent dépassé le collège depuis longtemps, ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas de courir ; le vent leur fouettait le visage, les muscles de leurs jambes étaient en feu, leur respiration était saccadée et leurs poumons étaient glacés par le froid mordant d’automne à South Park ; mais ils semblèrent n’en avoir que faire.

Ils rejoignirent Stark’s Pond et ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils se furent retrouvés devant le lac, à cette période de l’année, pas encore tout à fait gelé, qu’ils s’arrêtèrent de courir pour reprendre leur souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Haletants, ils relevèrent la tête au même moment pour se regarder, remarquèrent leurs joues rougies, puis s’échangèrent un sourire complice, avant de se mettre à rire.

― La tête du surveillant, murmura Ike, ce qui suffit à Ruby pour lui arracher un sourire.

Ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes une fois qu’ils reviendraient, c’était clair. Alors qu’ils reprenaient leur calme, Ruby s’éloigna sans vérifier que Ike la suivait bien, car elle savait très bien qu’il était sur ses pas, et s’engouffra plus profondément dans la plaine, en direction d’une cavité entre un pan de terre qui créait une sorte de colline ; ce qui était non seulement un excellent endroit pour se reposer tranquillement loin de tout, mais également un point de vue direct sur l’intégralité du lac, sans le village dans le champ de vision.

Ruby s’installa en tailleur sur le sol et Ike fit de même. La jeune fille remarqua que, malgré le fait qu’il y eût beaucoup d’espace autour d’eux, il s’était quasiment collé contre elle. Elle n’accorda que peu de pensées à cette remarque cependant, car Ike avait farfouillé dans la poche arrière de son sac à dos et venait d’en sortir un paquet de cigarettes.

Ruby haussa les sourcils lorsque les yeux de son ami se posèrent sur les siens, car elle ne s’était très clairement pas attendue à quelque chose de ce genre.

― Tu as eu ça où ? demanda-t-elle car, bordel, où Ike Broflovski, élève assidu provenant d’une bonne famille très stricte, avait-il bien pu se procurer des _clopes_?

Ike haussa les épaules, l’air de rien, comme si ça n’avait rien d’une grosse affaire, comme s’il faisait ça tous les jours. C’était quelque chose que Ruby avait remarqué ; au collège, les garçons avaient tendance à faire ça ; se donner un air je-m’en-foutiste et cool. Elle trouvait cela un peu ridicule, mais ne dit rien. Principalement parce qu’elle était soudainement très intéressée par ce que Ike avait à proposer et que ce n’était pas le moment de le vexer.

― Je les ai eues de la bande à Troyes, répondit-il.

Ruby hocha la tête, mais resta silencieuse. Karen et elle avaient remarqué que, dernièrement, Ike passait de plus en plus de temps avec la « bande à Troyes », bande qui était dans une autre classe de Troisième, sachant que leur leader du même nom avait redoublé une classe. En résumé, ce n’était pas le genre de fréquentations que Sheila Broflovski souhaiterait pour son fils.

Lorsque Karen avait premièrement remarqué que Ike passait du temps avec eux, elle s’était agrippée au bras de Ruby comme un koala, son visage se peignant d’une teinte inquiète, et n’avait pas arrêté de parler durant des heures, à angoisser pour Ike, car il traînait avec les méchants et ça n’allait pas du tout. Ruby avait dû lui rappeler qu’ _elle_ était déjà une mauvaise fréquentation.

― Si ta mère l’apprend… commença Ruby, mais Ike l’interrompit :

― Si _n’importe quelle personne de ma famille_ l’apprend, corrigea-t-il. Maman péterait un câble et chercherait à foutre un procès à Troyes pour me corrompre, Papa serait déçu, et Kyle me ferait la morale pendant des heures, résuma-t-il. Mais ils ne l’apprendront pas.

Ruby hocha la tête, car c’était effectivement un résumé assez cohérent.

― Tu as un briquet ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Ike fit une tête qui avait l’air de dire « pour qui te me prends, je gère » puis farfouilla une nouvelle fois dans son sac pour en ressortir un briquet rose fuchsia. Ruby ne commenta pas sur le fait que ça ne l’aurait pas étonné que Ike oublie un briquet et qu’ils se retrouvent tous deux comme des cons.

Le garçon lui tendit le paquet, une cigarette déjà sortie n’attendant que d’être prise, et la jeune fille s’en empara, l’inspectant curieusement en la faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Ce n’était pas comme si elle n’en avait jamais vue ; son frère avait une addiction complète pour ces merdes et ne pouvait pas survivre une journée sans sa dose quotidienne de nicotine, et même sa mère fumait le peu de fois où Ruby la voyait (du moins, elle fumait les dernières fois qu’elle l’avait vue ; mais c’était il y a si longtemps qu’elle aurait tout aussi bien pu arrêter).

Néanmoins, elle n’avait jamais touché jusqu’à maintenant. C’était comme si c’était interdit, le fruit défendu, un fruit dangereux qui ne valait mieux pas toucher, mais dont elle finirait quand même par cueillir car c’était trop tentant. Ruby ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Déjà, elle ne savait pas réellement comment on faisait (elle avait vu, certes, mais là, c’était une tout autre histoire). Et ensuite, que se passerait-il ? Serait-ce juste du passé, quelque chose qu’elle avait testé comme ça, mais qu’elle ne referait plus car ça ne l’intéressait pas ? Car elle n’aimait pas ? Ou serait-ce au contraire le début d’une longue et douloureuse addiction ? Peut-être que c’était comme ça aussi, que son grand frère avait commencé. Peut-être qu’il avait séché un jour avec des mauvaises fréquentations plus âgées que lui, et avait testé sa première cigarette quand on le lui avait tendu. Puis il n’avait su s’arrêter.

Ruby se demanda alors ce que ça ferait, si on la surprenait en train de fumer. Pour Ike, c’était vite vu ; sa famille en ferait tout un plat, et il serait sévèrement puni. Mais pour elle ? Son père serait-il énervé ? Ou trop soûl pour remarquer ? Son frère serait-il déçu ? Ou se dirait-il que, de toute façon, les Tucker étaient voués à être des déchets ?

Mais peut-être que Ruby se posait trop de questions. Ce n’était qu’une simple cigarette.

Elle prit le bâtonnet de nicotine, le briquet que lui tendait son meilleur ami, et réfléchit rapidement sur comment procéder. Elle avait vu son frère refaire ce geste une centaine de fois, ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. Elle plaça maladroitement la cigarette entre ses lèvres rose foncé, puis essaya d’allumer une flammèche sur le briquet (elle n’y arriva pas du premier coup, et dut retenter quelques fois). Le bout du bâtonnet s’alluma et Ruby respira un grand coup ; mais une quinte de toux la surprit immédiatement et elle faillit lâcher sa cigarette. Elle la retira avec des mains tremblantes, toussa quelques fois supplémentaires, puis se calma et réessaya plus calmement.

Cette fois-ci, elle n’eut plus trop de difficulté et elle sentit la fumée nocive emplir ses poumons, la réchauffer, et un certain calme la gagna. Elle retira la cigarette de ses lèvres et la tendit à Ike, qui l’observait attentivement depuis tout ce temps. Il eut les mêmes difficultés qu’elle au début, toussa, puis très vite, un silence apaisant s’installa autour d’eux.

Au bout d’un temps, Ruby écrasa le mégot de cigarette sur la terre gelée à ses pieds puis se releva subitement.

― J’ai froid, fit-elle, viens on se tire.

Ike la regarda curieusement, puis se releva à sa suite.

― Où ça ? On ne peut pas retourner en cours, dit-il avec déception.

Ruby s’arrêta, puis examina ses options. Qui étaient plutôt réduites, à vrai dire. L’école n’était pas une solution, pas alors qu’il venait de sécher en tout cas. Sa maison était une possibilité, mais il y avait également des chances pour que son père fût là, et Ruby n’avait pas spécialement envie de le voir. Il ne restait plus qu’une seule solution ;

― Ta maison, fit-elle sans se soucier de construire des phrases plus longues que deux mots.

Ike haussa les épaules, puis hocha la tête, et s’engagea à sa suite. Ruby devinait qu’à cette heure-ci, la demeure des Broflovski devaient être complètement vides.

Le chemin fut rapide et quasiment silencieux, et la jeune fille remarqua à peine lorsque Ike déverrouilla la porte d’entrée de sa maison et s’engouffra à l’intérieur, lui tenant la porte pour la laisser entrer à sa suite. La maison était comme elle s’en souvenait ; propre, grande, bien décorée, impeccable.

Le salon et la salle à manger étaient côte-à-côte ; la grande table en bois ancien s’étalait non loin de l’entrée et, plus loin, un grand canapé d’angle entourait un coin télévision. Ruby se rapprocha immédiatement de la grande fenêtre près du canapé et l’entrouvrit ; puis elle s’assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Ike venant faire de même à côté d’elle.

Comme s’il avait deviné le fond de sa pensée, le brun farfouilla de nouveau dans son Eastpak noir et en ressortit le paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Ruby en reprit une. Elle ne savait si cela allait devenir une habitude, ou si c’était juste sur le moment. Au fond, elle se disait qu’elle arrêterait sans doute ensuite ; elle était assez douée pour réussir ses résolutions (quand cela n’incluait pas une certaine jeune fille frêle aux yeux couleur miel, en tout cas).

Ils se passaient mutuellement le bâtonnet de nicotine, et expirait les nuages de fumée par la fenêtre ouverte ; afin que l’odeur caractéristique n’imprègne pas les meubles du salon. Au bout d’un temps cependant, Ike reprit la parole ;

― Tu sais, je trouve que tu es devenue plus jolie que Red.

Ruby se figea, puis lui lança un coup d’œil à la dérobée. Il avait l’air nonchalant, calme, mais la jeune fille était plus maligne que cela et voyait bien comment il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur son genou. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Ruby n’était pas très étonnée que son meilleur ami lui eût dit quelque chose de ce type. Elle remarquait bien comment il la regardait tout le temps, comment il cherchait toujours à gagner son attention.

Ruby réfléchit. Karen était encore en cours, à cette heure-ci, en cours d’histoire. Elle était toute seule, ses deux meilleurs amis n’étaient pas là et elle devait sans doute se demander pourquoi. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu’ils s’en allaient, ne l’avaient pas mise dans la confidence, ne lui avaient pas proposé de les rejoindre car, de toute façon, Karen était sage et gentille et ne ferait pas ce qu’ils faisaient.

Et puis Karen devait sans doute se dire avec amertume que Ruby et Ike séchaient ensemble, qu’ils passaient du temps rien que tous les deux, sans elle, à l’abri du regard de tous. Elle devait sans aucun doute ressentir ce que Ruby ressentait constamment ces derniers temps. De la jalousie.

Et Ruby se dit merde. Elle se dit que, si Karen avait le droit de lui briser le cœur, pourquoi est-ce qu’elle, elle n’aurait pas le droit ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Que Karen goûte un peu à cette sensation désagréable, à cette jalousie qui la rongeait de l’intérieur, à cette peine qui lui comprimait le cœur.

Alors Ruby se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ike.

En vérité, Ruby n’avait jamais embrassé personne avant cela. En vérité, Ruby ne trouvait pas Ike aussi mignon que Karen le prétendait. En vérité, Ruby n’était même pas certaine d’apprécier les garçons tout court. Mais Ruby en avait marre, Ruby était en colère et, sur le coup, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient potentiellement les deux personnes qu’elle haïssait le plus sur Terre.

Après elle-même.

Ike parut tout d’abord surpris, puis il ferma les yeux et essaya de bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais c’était maladroit et Ruby trouvait même cela désagréable. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle réprima une grimace. Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle leva une main et l’entoura autour de la gorge de Ike, puis serra doucement. Elle entendit le garçon émettre un petit son dans sa bouche, et elle devina que c’était parce qu’il aimait ça. Mais Ruby avait vraiment envie de l’étrangler et de le tuer, en fait. Pourtant, elle desserra l’emprise qu’elle avait sur sa gorge et la lâcha, n’ayant plus envie de rien tout d’un coup.

Elle sentit vaguement que Ike posait une main sur sa cuisse, mais elle s’en aperçut à peine. Elle avait une main posée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, tenant encore la cigarette à moitié consumée entre ses doigts, et l’autre, celle qui s’éloignait de la gorge de Ike, fut doucement attrapée par le garçon. Puis il commença à guider sa main vers un endroit qui ne plairait sans doute pas à Ruby, alors elle retira vivement sa main et mit subitement fin au baiser.

Elle apporta la cigarette à ses lèvres et inspira un grand coup, gardant la fumée dans sa bouche quelques instants avant de la souffler par la fenêtre. A côté d’elle, Ike avait l’air franchement content par ce qu’il venait de se passer ; il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ruby espéra en son for intérieur qu’il ne pensait pas qu’ils sortaient ensemble ou quelque chose, désormais.

Pendant un temps, tout fut très calme. Aucun des deux amis ne parlaient, et Ruby se sentait presque détendue. Elle avait gagné une certaine satisfaction, à l’idée d’avoir embrassé Ike pendant que Karen ignorait innocemment tout ce qu’il se passait et se dirigeait désormais vers son cours de mathématiques. Puis la jeune fille se sentit un peu coupable, car Karen ignorait innocemment tout ce qu’il se passait et elle était toute seule en cours.

Ruby n’eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se pencher sur la question cependant, car tout d’un coup la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brutalement, surprenant Ike qui faillit s’étouffer avec la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. La jeune fille se figea, tout comme son ami, alors qu’ils regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés la porte d’entrée. Au début, ils ne virent pas grand-chose, juste quelque chose qui ressemblait à un amas emmêlé.

Puis tout d’un coup l’amas se retrouvait au niveau de la grande table de la salle à manger, et Ruby put distinguer deux figures. Elle remarqua des mèches d’un roux vif sous une chapka verte et reconnut Kyle Broflovski, le grand frère de Ike, qui était penché possessivement au-dessus d’une silhouette allongée sur la table en bois.

Kenny McCormick, le grand frère de Karen, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque et ses jambes autour de la taille de Kyle et laissa celui-ci fondre sur sa gorge, pour faire des choses que Ruby n’était heureusement pas en mesure de voir de là où elle était. Le crop-top blanc de Kenny était complètement remonté sur ses omoplates, découvrant un ventre plat et nu ainsi qu’un piercing brillant sur son nombril. La main de Kyle, jusqu’alors posée sur la cuisse du blondinet, remonta et passa sous la mini-jupe de Kenny, tandis que Ruby lançait un regard pétrifié à Ike qui était beaucoup trop sonné pour réagir.

Le grand frère de Karen se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête, sa joue se pressant contre la table dure, afin de donner plus d’espace sur son cou à Kyle, et c’est alors qu’il remarqua, enfin, la présence des deux collégiens dans le salon. Les yeux de Kenny s’écarquillèrent et il tenta de repousser Kyle en vain, qui était bien trop occupé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Le blond se débattit encore un peu, retira vivement la main du roux qui était complètement à l’intérieure de sa jupe, et murmura plusieurs fois son prénom nerveusement, ses grands yeux bleus encore écarquillés à l’adresse des deux amis (qui devaient avoir le même air). Kyle remarqua enfin l’angoisse de Kenny et tourna la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant, en direction du regard du blond, remarquant enfin son frère et son amie dans le salon, près de la fenêtre.

Pendant une simple seconde, ce fut un silence complet où les quatre se dévisageaient, comme s’ils étaient des animaux farouches, puis Kyle s’éloigna enfin nettement de Kenny.

_― Putain !_ s’écria-t-il, ses yeux émeraude s’écarquillant.

Kenny se redressa et s’emmitoufla pour se cacher dans la parka orange trop grande qui jusque-là servait de matelas sous son corps frêle, tandis que Kyle mettait une distance de sécurité entre eux et dévisageaient les collégiens avec des yeux écarquillés.

― Vous êtes pas censés être en cours ? dit alors Kyle, l’air perdu.

_― Vous_ êtes pas censés être en cours ? répondit Ike qui était toujours aussi choqué.

Ruby regardait l’échange, un peu gênée, tout comme Kenny, encore assis sur la table, qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ses jolies joues rondes et parsemées de taches de rousseur recouvertes d’une teinte écarlate. Elle échangea un regard avec lui, et ils haussèrent tous les deux les sourcils dans cette même mimique qui se comprenait parfaitement.

Puis Kyle remarqua la cigarette encore un peu fumante dans la main de son petit frère, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’outrance. Le collégien pâlit et cacha sa main derrière son dos, dans ce réflexe stupide et pourtant immédiat, comme si le rouquin allait subitement oublier ce qu’il venait de voir si ce n’était plus dans son champ de vision.

_― Ike !!_ s’offusqua-t-il.

― C’était juste pour essayer, je comptais pas continuer, se défendit-il sans se laisser démonter.

Mais Kyle se fichait de ses excuses ; il avait croisé les bras et ses sourcils s’étaient haussés, dans cet air condescendant et moralisateur que son frère connaissait désormais si bien.

― Et tu penses vraiment que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça ? Quand Papa et Maman apprendront que-

― Sauf que tu ne diras rien aux parents, coupa brutalement Ike.

Kyle haussa un sourcil.

― Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce qui m’empêcherait de-

― Parce que si tu dis que tu m’as vu fumer, je raconterai ce que je viens tout juste d’assister, argumenta-t-il en gardant un sang-froid parfait.

Kyle écarquilla les yeux, et même Ruby haussa les sourcils devant l’audace de son frère. C’était vraiment un coup-bas, ça (mais elle devait avouer qu’à sa place, elle aurait fait la même chose). Le rouquin parut déstabilisé cependant, car son expression se décomposa légèrement ;

― C’est- c’est même pas comparable, bégaya-t-il, mais Ike ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer ;

― Pourtant, aux yeux des parents, je suis sûr que ce sera aussi grave. Imagine un peu la tête de Maman, quand-

― OK, OK ! concéda Kyle. Dis rien à propos de Kenny et moi, et je dirai pas que je t’ai vu fumer.

Ike afficha un petit sourire victorieux ;

― Super, on a un accord alors.

Ruby entendit l’aîné des Broflovski jurer entre ses dents quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _sale gosse_ » puis ordonna, l’air passablement énervé ;

― Retournez en cours maintenant.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, car elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de rester, et Ike la suivit immédiatement, laissant Kyle et Kenny derrière eux retourner à leurs affaires. Pendant un temps, la marche fut silencieuse puis, tout d’un coup, Ike pouffa de rire bruyamment.

― Et moi qui pensais que Kyle était prude !

Ruby ignora sa remarque et le laissa ricaner dans son coin, car son esprit était ailleurs et elle était pensive. Apparemment, c’était dans les gènes des McCormick de tomber sous le charme des Broflovski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fumer tue ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

― …Et quand je me suis retournée, j’ai vu que Ike était en train de me regarder ! finit-elle joyeusement, ses pépiements devenant aigus comme à chaque fois qu’elle était surexcitée.

Ruby hocha distraitement la tête, n’essayant même pas de faire des efforts pour paraître moins blasée qu’elle ne l’était. Elle était assise sur sa chaise de bureau, le coude sur la table et sa main en-dessous de son menton maintenant sa tête droite, et regardait Karen d’un air parfaitement ennuyé. Elle n’avait pas l’air de remarquer le malaise de sa meilleure amie cependant, elle continuait de parler gaiement de Ike, Ike, Ike, et encore Ike, en faisant les cent pas autour de sa chambre.

Ruby était à deux doigts de se lever brutalement, de lui prendre les épaules et de les secouer pour la réveiller, pour la tirer hors de son doux rêve emplis de _Bisounours_ , et de lui dire droit dans les yeux que Ike ne l’aimait pas, ne l’aimerait pas, et que si elle en était si sûre, c’était parce qu’elle l’avait embrassé alors qu’elle, elle était coincée en cours d’histoire.

La jeune fille ravala sa colère, et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête à l’un des innombrables sourires éclatants de sa meilleure amie. La pauvre fille n’avait vraiment aucune d’idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer du côté de ses deux amis. Quand ils étaient retournés en cours, après s’être faits dégager par un grand frère mécontent, ils s’étaient chacun expliqué auprès de la vie scolaire avec un mensonge différent.

Ike avait feint une maladie, une envie pressante de vomir, et Ruby avait simplement dit qu’elle avait dû rentrer chez elle pour un problème familial. Quand ils étaient retournés auprès de Karen qui avait l’air déçue et vexée d’avoir été laissée seule, Ike avait répété son mensonge de maladie, et Ruby avait simplement dit qu’elle avait séché.

Karen avait été satisfaite et soulagée par ces réponses, et Ruby devina qu’elle avait craint qu’ils eussent séchés ensemble. Si elle savait.

Son ventre se tordit alors douloureusement et Ruby grimaça. C’était de la culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable car elle avait trahi sa meilleure amie. Certes, sur le moment ça lui avait fait du bien ; se venger de Karen, et même se venger de Ike en l’embrassant alors qu’elle ne l’aimait pas, lui avait fait du bien. Mais désormais, elle se sentait coupable. Elle était toujours aussi énervée, mais s’en voulait également à elle-même.

Cette histoire n’allait pas bien se terminer.

Ruby soupira, ferma les yeux, et se frotta les tempes entre ses doigts. Karen dut enfin remarquer son état, car elle cessa son monologue joyeux pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.

― Ça va Ruby ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête sans se préoccuper de la relever ou même d’ouvrir les yeux.

― Oui, j’ai juste mal à la tête, c’est tout, répondit-elle.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait un mensonge, à vrai dire ; toute cette histoire lui donnait véritablement la migraine. Quel bordel sans nom. Dans quoi s’était-elle encore empêtrée ?

― Oh, je vais peut-être te laisser pour que tu puisses te reposer, alors, fit gentiment Karen.

Super, car Ike était censé venir passer juste après. Juste, super. Il lui avait demandé par message s’ils pouvaient se voir (sous-entendu ; puis-je passer chez toi) et Ruby avait accepté car cette histoire la rendait dingue et elle était devenue putain de passive. Elle n’avait même pas eu la force de chercher une excuse ou un mensonge pour tenir Ike loin d’elle.

Karen dut prendre le silence de sa meilleure amie pour une réponse, car elle récupéra sa veste qui était posée sur son lit et s’en alla après lui avoir offert un joli sourire et un « bon rétablissement ».

Si elle avait su. Si seulement Ruby avait su.

Ruby resta un bon bout de temps assise devant son bureau, le front posé dans le creux de sa main. Non loin d’elle, son portable vibra mais elle l’ignora. Elle devinait qu’il s’agissait d’Ike, qui devait sans aucun doute la prévenir qu’il se mettait en route, ou arrivait bientôt. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu’il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu’il ne pouvait finalement pas venir.

Mais la chance ne dut pas vouloir d’elle car, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Sa première réaction fut d’être surprise, car personne ne venait jamais frapper à sa porte. Son père ne venait jamais à l’étage, sa chambre étant en bas, et son frère ne passait pas la voir. Elle devina qu’il devait s’agir de son ami, et soupira avant de murmurer un faible « entre ».

Un Ike content entra dans sa chambre, et il referma la porte après son passage. Ruby releva à peine les yeux lorsqu’elle se leva pour s’approcher de son lit, s’y asseoir, et positionner sa guitare sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur.

― Godzilla m’a laissé entrer, dit-il à titre informatif et pour plaisanter.

Ruby savait cependant que jamais, ô grand _jamais_ , il n’aurait osé dire ça si Craig avait été dans les parages. D’ailleurs, si Ike avait dit ça sans se rendre compte que Craig était dans les parages, il se serait sans doute pissé dessus en l’apercevant. Ruby lâcha un léger ricanement à cette pensée, et frotta légèrement les cordes de sa guitare pour tester le son.

Elle fut satisfaite, et frotta de nouveau les cordes, cette fois-ci pour créer un rythme. Ike, qu’elle n’avait toujours pas daigné regarder, sembla immédiatement intéressé et tira la chaise qu’elle occupait juste avant pour la placer non loin d’elle, et s’y assit face à elle, attentif.

_― I wouldn’t hesitate…_

Elle ne se préoccupait pas de la présence de Ike, elle ne se préoccupa pas de bien paraître ; elle bloqua son environnement et ne se concentra que sur les paroles, sur la musique, sur elle.

_― To smile while you suffocate and die…_

Elle distingua un son au loin qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé ; mais elle le bloqua également et l’oublia très vite.

_― And that would be just fine…_

Elle fit une fausse note, mais l’ignora également.

_― And what a lovely time…_

Ses yeux la piquèrent, mais elle les ignora.

_― That it would surely be…_

Elle se rendit compte que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et fit tout son possible pour les retenir.

_― So bite your tongue and…_

Sa voix trembla légèrement.

_― Choke yourself to sleep…_

Elle arrêta subitement la musique, sa main cessant immédiatement de frotter les cordes et produisant un silence complet qui contrastait nettement avec l’ambiance qui régnait seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Elle grimaça et tiqua lorsqu’elle entendit un son qui la surprit et la perturba ; les clappements de mains de Ike.

― Super, fit-il gentiment. Tu chantes bien, c’est cool !

Ruby se mordit la langue et se retint de lui dire de la fermer. Depuis quand n’arrivait-elle plus à supporter la présence de Ike ? Il était l’un de ses meilleurs amis, pourtant.

Ike se leva de sa chaise pour la rejoindre sur le rebord de son lit, toujours avec ce petit sourire. Pour une fois, Ruby fut soulagée d’être notoirement connue pour être socialement constipée ; car elle ne se voyait pas se forcer à sourire, à ce moment-là.

― Je réfléchissais… commença-t-il, et Ruby voulut l’arrêter immédiatement.

Il ferait mieux de ne pas réfléchir, ça ne les mènerait nulle part. Elle prévoyait déjà que ce qu’il allait dire était une mauvaise idée et qu’il ferait mieux de la ravaler.

― Ça te dirait qu’on sorte ensemble ? Genre qu’on devienne public et tout…

Ruby grimaça et heureusement que Ike était trop gêné pour la regarder, et qu’il se grattait la nuque en détournant les yeux. C’était clairement une chose qu’ils ne pouvaient pas faire, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Karen ne pouvait pas savoir. Ruby ne l’aimait pas. _Karen ne devait pas savoir._

― Je m’en fous des gens, j’ai pas besoin que les autres connaissent ma vie privée, se défendit-elle alors.

Ike tourna la tête vers elle, toujours avec cet air mi-gêné et peu confiant.

― Oui, je comprends, mais on pourrait au moins se tenir la main, ou quelque chose… retenta-t-il.

Ruby ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait une échappatoire. Elle pouvait feindre un arrêt cardiaque ? Un mal de tête extrêmement puissant ? Une envie pressante ? Peut-être qu’elle pouvait prétendre un problème urgent de fille ; Ike ne poserait sans doute pas de question.

Au lieu de cela, elle répondit d’une voix blanche et dénuée d’empathie ;

― Je ne suis pas prête.

C’était des conneries. Depuis quand Ruby Tucker avait-elle besoin d’être prête pour faire quelque chose ? Soudainement, Ruby se sentit extrêmement petite, extrêmement seule, extrêmement vulnérable. Elle eut l’envie aussi soudaine que malvenue de se réfugier en pleurant dans les bras réconfortants de sa Maman.

Mais sa mère n’était pas là, et ses bras avaient toujours été froids.

― Tu n’as rien à craindre, les gens s’en ficheront-…

Ruby voulait voir Red. Elle avait besoin de Red. De se réfugier dans les bras de sa cousine ; eux au moins ils étaient chaleureux.

― Je ne suis pas prête, répéta-t-elle, et cette fois-ci sa voix était si chevrotante que même Ike s’en rendit compte et tourna brutalement la tête vers elle.

Elle se maudissait, car ses lèvres tremblaient fort et le garçon le remarquait évidemment. Contre toute attente, cela le fit soudainement taire et il ne poussa pas, ne parla plus, ce qui soulagea grandement Ruby car elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que le monde entier arrêtât de parler.

Sur les draps, la main de Ike voyagea jusqu’à trouver celle de Ruby et se posa timidement dessus. La jeune fille retourna sa main sous la sienne et le laissa entrelacer ses doigts aux siens ; car le geste était amical et Ike était son meilleur ami.

Bien qu’au fond d’elle, elle savait pertinemment que ça n’allait pas trop tarder à changer.

* * *

Ruby était vautrée sur le canapé du salon quand on frappa à la porte. C’était un dimanche après-midi, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus basique, et la jeune fille lisait un manga sans se préoccuper de la montagne de devoirs qu’elle était censée faire. Elle n’avait jamais été studieuse ou assidue, de toute façon.

Son frère choisit son moment pour descendre des escaliers et se diriger vers la cuisine ; et Ruby devina avant de le voir faire qu’il ouvrirait le frigidaire, plongerait sa grande main dans la portière, en sortirait une canette de _Monster_ qu’il décapsulerait avant de l’apporter à ses lèvres fines et d’en boire une longue gorgée qui apporterait une expression satisfaite sur son visage impénétrable.

Parce qu’elle savait que son frère détestait les interactions humaines et n’ouvrait la porte d’entrée que lorsqu’il n’avait pas le choix, elle posa son manga à contre-cœur, se leva du canapé et se dirigea sans aucun enthousiasme devant la porte. Son frère resta dans la cuisine par curiosité, sans doute pour savoir qui était à la porte ; bien que ce fût sans doute un livreur ou un colporteur.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte d’entrée cependant, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Là, dans l’encadrement de la porte, au sommet du perron, se tenait Karen McCormick. Plus furieuse que Ruby ne l’avait jamais vue.

Son cœur manqua un battement et les couleurs, déjà peu présentes, quittèrent le visage de la jeune fille, car elle devinait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Ce qu’il s’était passé. Dans les grandes lignes, en tout cas.

Les sourcils de Karen étaient froncés et son visage était rougi de colère. Ruby remarqua également que ses beaux yeux couleur miel étaient humides.

― C’est quoi ton problème, Ruby ?! cria-t-elle de rage, ce qui surprit Ruby car la jeune fille ne haussait jamais le ton, _ne s’énervait jamais_.

Du coin de l’œil, la jeune Tucker vit que son grand frère s’était figé dans la cuisine, avait haussé les sourcils et écoutait curieusement, sa canette de _Monster_ devant ses lèvres.

La jeune fille planta ses yeux vert anis sur le portable bas de gamme que Karen tendait devant son visage, et Ruby put lire quelques messages dans la page de discussion avec « _Ike <3_ ». Le sang se glaça dans ses veines ; elle se força à ne pas tout lire, mais le peu qu’elle lut suffit à lui faire comprendre que tout était fini. Ike avait contacté Karen pour lui demander des conseils pour établir une relation avec elle, pour dire les bons mots pour ne pas la faire fuir, et il lui avait également précisé qu’ils s’étaient embrassés.

Certes, Ruby n’avait jamais clairement dit à Ike qu’ils ne devaient rien dire à Karen, malgré le fait qu’elle eût dit qu’elle n’était pas prête et que cela aurait dû le dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais, surtout, Ruby avait pensé que Ike était assez malin pour se rendre compte des sentiments de Karen à son égard. Apparemment, il était vraiment aveugle.

Ruby prit une grande inspiration. Mais elle savait au fond d’elle que c’était vain.

― Karen, attends, c’est pas ce que tu crois-

― Pas ce que je crois ? _Pas ce que je crois ?_ coupa-t-elle brutalement en agitant son portable devant ses yeux, la forçant à reculer légèrement dans sa maison.

Le palais de Ruby était pâteux ; elle voulait lui dire tout un tas de choses mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Ses membres étaient figés, glacés. Elle avait complètement merdé, tout était de sa faute, et maintenant était le moment où elle allait tout regretter.

― Karen-

― C’est complètement ce que je crois ! rugit-elle.

Puis, plus faiblement, l’humidité dans ses yeux devenant plus présente, elle ajouta ;

― Comment tu as pu me faire ça… ?

― Karen, s’il te plaît-

Ruby voulait juste que sa meilleure amie lui laisse le temps de parler, de s’expliquer ; mais Karen n’en avait nullement l’attention et la jeune Tucker savait qu’elle en avait tous les droits, que du point de vue de Karen, ce qu’elle avait fait était inadmissible.

― Non ! s’écria-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons, je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie, comment tu peux me trahir ?!

Ce fut comme un coup de poing au ventre de Ruby, et l’air quitta ses poumons. Puis, d’une voix blanche, lointaine, dénuée de toute émotion, elle nia ;

― Je ne t’ai pas trahie.

Car pas une seule fois, Ruby n'avait cessé de penser à elle.

― Je te déteste ! hurla néanmoins Karen. Ne viens plus jamais me parler, c’est terminé !

Ruby s’apprêtait à tendre la main, comme pour la retenir, quand Karen claqua brutalement la porte d’entrée, _sa_ porte d’entrée, et Ruby fut toute seule, seule au monde. Avec son frère qu’elle avait oublié dans la cuisine. La jeune fille resta figée devant la porte désormais close, qui ne laissait aucune lumière pénétrer dans l’entrée, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Elle venait de perdre Karen. Venait-elle vraiment de perdre Karen ?

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa meilleure amie comme ça, si ? S’étaient-elles vraiment disputées pour un garçon qu’elle n’aimait même pas ? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas se terminer comme ça, si ? Mais Karen lui avait clairement dit. C’est terminé.

C’était ridicule.

Sa meilleure amie, la personne qu’elle aime, la déteste parce qu’elle pense qu’elle lui a piqué le gars dont elle est amoureuse. Mais ce n’était pas complètement faux, cela dit, Ruby lui avait vraiment piqué Ike. Alors qu’elle n’en avait rien à foutre, de Ike.

C’était ridicule.

C’était ridicule.

C’était ridicule.

C’était ridicule.

C’était ridicule.

Un goût salé se déposa sur sa lèvre supérieure, et Ruby se rendit soudainement compte qu’elle était en train de pleurer. Sa vision était floue, et ses yeux se vidaient de toutes les larmes qu’elle avait retenues jusque-là. Ruby ne pleurait jamais, pourquoi devait-elle pleurer maintenant ? Pourquoi devait-elle pleurer pour des gens qui l’avaient blessée malgré eux ?

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d’elle et elle se rappela soudainement que Craig était dans la cuisine et qu’il avait tout entendu. Elle essaya vainement d’essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche, comme si son grand frère ne les avait pas vues.

Au début, le jeune homme haut de deux mètres resta stupidement immobile, debout, à côté d’elle, sans rien dire. Ruby savait qu’il était un peu mal à l’aise, car il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir sa petite sœur pleurer, et qu’il ne savait pas comment consoler les gens. D’ailleurs, Ruby était étonnée qu’il fût là ; puisque Craig s’en fichait éperdument, des sentiments et de l’état des gens. Peut-être que c’était parce qu’elle était sa petite sœur ; mais Ruby n’avait jamais cru que son frère tenait véritablement à elle.

Puis Craig se racla la gorge, toussota et, d’une voix nonchalante mais qui trahissait tout de même une certaine inquiétude, il lui demanda l’air de rien ;

― Hum, tu veux jouer à Mario Kart ou quelque chose ?

Ruby lâcha une petite expiration du nez ; un rire à sa façon, un rire qu’elle avait adopté en imitant Craig qui faisait la même chose, puis hocha faiblement la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique chantée par Ruby : "Choke", du groupe IDKHOW


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël !

Ruby entra dans sa salle de classe d’histoire, un peu penaude. Lorsqu’elle posa son regard sur la table qu’elle occupait habituellement avec Karen, elle remarqua qu’elle était vide. Ike était assis à sa table habituelle, juste devant celle des filles, et semblait l’attendre. La jeune fille aux cheveux dans les tons rouge et rose balaya la classe du regard et remarqua que Karen était au fond de la classe, assise à côté d’un groupe de filles que Ruby n’aimait pas, car c’était des pimbêches stupides qui passaient leurs cours à se maquiller.

Mais Karen semblait être intégrée au groupe et participait à la conversation, riait avec elles. Ruby savait que Karen l’avait vue, mais la jeune fille persista à ne pas établir de contact visuel. Ruby soupira et, ignorant son pincement au cœur, partit s’asseoir à côté de Ike, qui parut très content de la voir.

Le cours commença et, alors que la jeune Tucker avait bloqué tous les sons environnants, toutes ses pensées, ses émotions, Ike se sentit obligé d’ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler ;

― Dis, tu sais pourquoi Karen est partie s’asseoir là-bas ?

Ruby se mordit la langue. _Parce qu’elle t’aime et que t’as été assez stupide pour lui dire qu’on s’était embrassés et qu’on sortait plus-ou-moins ensemble_ , pensa-t-elle très fort. Elle resta silencieuse.

Le cours continua et Ruby fit tout son possible pour ne penser à rien. Surtout à la cantine qui approchait, et comment elle se retrouverait seule avec Ike, et qu’elle aurait dans son champ de vision Karen qui mangeait avec ses nouvelles amies.

Ruby savait qu’elle l’avait cherché et qu’elle ne pouvait s’en vouloir qu’à elle-même. Mais, bordel, qu’est-ce qu’elle détestait la Terre entière.

* * *

Ruby faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, faisant tourner les rouages dans sa tête. Elle prenait quelques fois sa tête dans les mains, soupirait, fermait les yeux et se massait les tempes, puis elle finit par s’installer à son bureau. Elle sortit une feuille vierge, se munit d’un stylo Bic bleu qu’elle décapuchonna et écrivit l’en-tête.

_Chère Karen_.

Non, elle ratura et écrivit simplement son prénom. Elle s’arrêta ensuite et réfléchit à ce qu’elle pourrait dire. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Il lui semblait qu’elle avait tout et rien à lui raconter.

_Je suis désolée_ , ajouta-t-elle. Elle voulut expliquer pourquoi, mais ne sut comment s’y prendre. Pourquoi s’était-elle imaginée que lui écrire une lettre était une bonne idée ? Elle n’était pas douée avec les mots. De rage, elle roula le papier en une boule froissée et le jeta par-dessus son épaule, visant sa corbeille. La boule rebondit sur le rebord et tomba par terre.

Ruby soupira pour la centième fois cette journée et posa les yeux sur son portable, qui traînait sur son bureau, face cachée. Elle se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure puis décida de le prendre. Écrire une lettre, c’était stupide. Lui parler de vive voix, par contre, était plus sage.

Elle chercha dans ses contacts le nom de Karen (ce fut très rapide, puisqu’elle n’avait que quelques numéros enregistrés) et hésita quelques instants avant d’appuyer sur l’icône du téléphone. Elle apporta son portable contre son oreille et attendit patiemment, le cœur battant. Ça sonna dans son oreille, et elle ravala son envie de vomir. Elle attendit ainsi plusieurs sonneries, mais personne ne décrocha. Puis la douce voix de Karen retentit dans son oreille.

_― Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Karen McCormick. Si c’est Kenny ; je vais bien ne t’inquiète pas, je rentre bientôt à la maison. Si c’est Ike ou Ruby ; je vais bien aussi, je vous recontacterai dès que possible._

Ruby se mordit la langue à l’entente de son prénom. Il était possible que la messagerie de Karen changeât bientôt, et que les prénoms de Ike et Ruby disparaissent du message vocal. La jeune fille attendit que la voix robotique et féminine finisse de lui indiquer d’attendre le signal sonore pour laisser un message.

Le bip aigu la surprit et elle resta figée, se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait même pas réfléchit à ce qu’elle dirait. Ni si son message serait écouté. Peut-être que Karen verrait la notification, et déciderait de l’effacer sans la consulter. Peut-être qu’elle avait déjà effacé le numéro de Ruby dans son répertoire. Ruby secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées, se mettant enfin à parler ;

― Salut, Karen.

Elle se mordit la langue une nouvelle fois, cherchant quelque chose d’intelligent à dire.

― Je vais être honnête avec toi, j’ai pas préparé de texte et je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Mais je vais essayer.

Ses yeux la piquèrent, et elle s’arrêta quelques instants pour les fermer et chasser ses larmes.

― Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça. J’aurais aimé que tu me laisses le temps de parler quand tu es venue me voir l’autre jour, mais je comprends que tu sois si énervée et que tu ne veuilles pas m’écouter.

Elle lâcha une petite expiration du nez dénuée d’humour.

― Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu vas écouter mon message, ou le recevoir, mais j’avais besoin de te parler. Et je suis trop lâche pour le faire en vrai.

Elle se mordilla l’ongle.

― La vérité, c’est que je n’aime pas Ike. Je m’en fiche de lui, vraiment, j’ai pas essayé de te le piquer ou quoi que ce soit.

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre.

― En fait, le soir où tu es venue pour me dire ce que tu ressentais pour lui, je crois que je suis morte. J’en ai eu l’impression en tout cas. Je crois que c’est ça, avoir le cœur brisé.

Contre sa volonté, une larme quitta son œil vert anis et roula sur sa joue pâle. Elle fit tout son possible pour que sa voix restât la plus imperturbable possible, cependant.

― Je ne voulais plus te voir, je ne voulais plus voir Ike, je ne voulais plus aller à l’école et je voulais arrêter de ressentir. C’est encore le cas.

Ruby prit une grande inspiration.

― Alors quand j’ai séché avec Ike, j’ai repensé à tout ce que tu m’avais dit, à tout ce que tu me fais ressentir sans que j’en ai envie, et je l’ai embrassé parce que je voulais me venger.

Sa voix trembla.

― Parce que je te déteste mais je t’aime.

Ruby se remordit l’ongle.

― J’ai menti à Ike et maintenant il pense qu’on sort ensemble, je t’ai menti et maintenant tu me détestes, je me suis menti à moi-même et j’ai tout gâché, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

Une deuxième larme suivit la première.

― J’aimerais beaucoup revenir au temps où on mangeait tous les trois ensemble à la cantine, où on était les meilleurs amis du monde, où ça ne me dérangeait pas quand je te voyais sourire à Ike.

Ruby déglutit difficilement.

― Je suis vraiment désolée, Karen.

Puis, après un temps de silence, elle ajouta faiblement ;

― Je te souhaite le meilleur.

La jeune fille éloigna son portable de son oreille et raccrocha ; puis elle laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues les unes après les autres, cessant enfin de prétendre de ne pas éprouver d’émotion.

* * *

Ruby n’obtint jamais aucune réponse.

Suite à son message vocal, elle s’était réveillée chaque matin en se jetant sur son portable, espérant recevoir un message vocal de Karen, un SMS, quelque chose, même un putain de mail ; mais il n’y avait jamais rien. Au bout d’une semaine et demi, elle avait cessé d’espérer.

Karen ne s’asseyait plus à côté d’elle. Dans chacun des cours de chaque matière, elle avait demandé l’autorisation aux professeurs de changer de place et de s’asseoir proche de ses nouvelles amies. Les professeurs, n’ayant jamais véritablement cautionné son amitié avec Ruby Tucker, l’éternelle élève perturbatrice et insolente, ─ bien que ça ne les regardât absolument pas ─ avaient évidemment accepté avec joie, même si, normalement, ils n’étaient pas censés autoriser les changements de place.

Dorénavant, elle s’asseyait à côté de Ike tout le temps. Bien qu’il fût l’un de ses meilleurs amis ─ _son seul_ ami, elle n’aimait pas cela. Parce qu’il essayait toujours de prendre sa main dans la sienne, sous la table, et qu’elle ne supportait pas qu’il la touche. En général, elle arrivait à se défiler quand il se penchait pour l’embrasser ; en faisant semblant d’avoir une envie soudaine d’éternuer, par exemple, ou en prétendant ne pas l’avoir vu. Mais pas toujours.

Ruby se fichait pas mal de l’importance des premières fois ; elle n’était pas particulièrement embêtée que son premier baiser fût avec quelqu’un qu’elle n’aimait pas, mais elle n’en était toutefois pas moins dégoûtée. Elle s’essuyait toujours la bouche après que Ike l’embrassait (lorsqu’il ne regardait pas, bien évidemment) comme pour effacer sa présence.

Parfois, Ruby se contorsionnait sur sa chaise pour lancer un coup d’œil à Karen ; mais la jeune fille évitait toujours son regard, ne semblait même pas le remarquer, ni même s’en soucier. Ruby savait que la jeune McCormick prétendait s’en ficher, mais qu’au fond elle était attristée par les événements. Mais elle avait tout de même l’air d’avoir irrévocablement pris sa décision. Ike et Ruby ne faisaient plus partie de sa vie.

Ruby mentirait si elle prétendait que ça la laissait indifférente. Qu’elle n’était pas affreusement déçue et dévastée que Karen ne lui eût jamais répondue. Elle s’était confessée, dans ce message vocal, elle avait ouvert son cœur, s’était excusée. Karen fermait les yeux et l’ignorait.

La jeune Tucker avait sans doute été naïve, en pensant ─ en espérant ─ que Karen comprendrait, lui répondrait, et redeviendrait son amie. Ruby n’était même plus si dérangée par le fait que ses sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques ─ certes, ça faisait toujours mal ─ mais ce n’était pas le plus important dans l’histoire. Elle n’avait pas seulement perdu l’amour de sa vie ─ du moins, c’était comme ça qu’elle le ressentait à ce moment ─ elle avait surtout perdue sa meilleure amie de toujours.

Alors que Ruby marchait le long du trottoir en mode automatique, traversant le même chemin qu’elle avait parcouru des milliers de fois, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Ike continua de marcher à ses côtés même quand ils dépassèrent la maison des Broflovski. Il la raccompagnait chez elle, bordel de merde. Comme si elle avait besoin d’une putain d’escorte, bordel de merde.

Ruby en voulait à Ike, d’être si insouciant. D’être de si bonne humeur. De ne pas remarquer son affliction. De ne même pas se poser de questions à propos de l’absence de Karen ; comment du trio inséparable ils étaient passés au duo médiocre.

Alors quand ils atteignirent le perron des Tucker, et que le garçon se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser, comme un mignon petit couple de merde, elle n’en put plus. Toutes les émotions qu’elle avait jusqu’alors embouteillées explosèrent, comme l’éruption d’un volcan.

Elle le repoussa brutalement, ne le laissant pas poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le surprenant nettement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés lorsqu’il chancela sur le pavé et manqua de tomber.

― Tu- tu vas bien ? bégaya-t-il, incertain et blessé.

Une partie de Ruby se sentit coupable et regretta en voyant ses yeux de biche. La plus grosse partie de Ruby vit rouge et s’enragea en voyant ses yeux de biche.

― Non ! Non, je ne vais pas bien ! Tu ne peux pas le remarquer ? Comment tu peux être aussi brillant et aussi con en même temps ! hurla-t-elle.

Les yeux sombres de Ike s’agrandirent encore plus nettement et il eut un mouvement de recul. Ruby crut même voir son bras se lever doucement, comme s’il voulait se protéger.

― Comment tu peux être aussi joyeux tout le temps ? Comment tu peux t’en foutre, que Karen ne soit plus avec nous ? _Comment tu peux croire qu’on sort ensemble ?_

Les sourcils de Ike se haussèrent à cela, et Ruby fut encore plus énervée ; car il n’avait pas réagi lorsqu’elle avait mentionné Karen, par contre lorsqu’elle parlait de leur relation, là tout d’un coup il écoutait.

― Oh, reprit-elle d’un ton doucereux et faussement compatissant, tu crois qu’on sort ensemble ? Tu penses que je t’aime ?

Elle ne s’était même pas rendue compte qu’elle s’était approchée de lui, le forçant à s’éloigner.

― Devine quoi ! hurla-t-elle soudainement, ce qui le surprit, l’effraya, et le fit tomber par terre. Je ne t’aime pas ! continua-t-elle en se penchant, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, son ombre l’engloutissant. Je ne t’aime pas, putain ! Je ne t’ai jamais aimé, et je ne t’aimerai jamais ! Tu étais mon ami, mais maintenant je ne supporte même plus de voir ta tête ! Et je déteste quand tu me touches ! Et puis tu embrasses mal, putain !

Ruby hurlait tellement fort que sa gorge lui faisait mal, qu’elle était à bout de souffle, que son visage était rouge, que des gens se retournaient pour les regarder curieusement et avec inquiétude sur le trottoir d’en face.

Elle s’arrêta subitement, soudainement à court de mots, et elle se rendit compte que les jambes de Ike flageolaient, qu’il avait les yeux écarquillés et même qu’il pleurait un peu. Il avait l’air tellement faible, tellement vulnérable. Il n’avait plus l’air du petit malin qui a toutes les réponses en cours. Il n’avait plus l’air de l’adolescent cool qui traîne avec la bande de Troyes. Il avait l’air d’un petit garçon terrorisé sur le point de mouiller son pantalon.

Il se releva faiblement, devant s’aider du sol, ratant une première fois, puis réussissant lamentablement la seconde. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et il regarda par terre lorsqu’il lui dit d’une voix peinée et lasse;

― Pardon, je ne pensais pas que je te dégoûtais autant. Je vais arrêter de t’embêter.

Puis il s’en alla tête basse.

Et ce fut au tour de Ruby de vouloir pleurer, car elle brisait tout ce qui lui était précieux. Qu’elle finissait toujours par tout gâcher. Comment pouvait-on être aussi monstrueux ?

Ruby avait toujours pensé que les Tucker étaient défectueux. Elle l’avait accepté, et continuait d’aller de l’avant. Mais c’était surtout parce qu’elle avait toujours cru qu’elle n’était pas la pire. Que sa mère n’avait pas de cœur, que son frère était un robot dénué d’émotion. Et qu’elle était celle qui était la plus complète.

Mais elle s’était trompée. Sa mère utilisait son sang-froid et son manque d’attachement pour remplir ses ambitions, aller toujours plus loin dans son métier. Son frère avait beau être un robot dénué d’émotion, il avait quand même des amis qui le considéraient comme un membre de leur famille.

Mais elle ? Elle détruisait tout. Elle écrasait dans le creux de sa main tout ce qui l’appréciait, tout ce qu’elle chérissait. Elle avait détruit les seuls liens qui lui procuraient des amis précieux. Elle avait éloigné d’elle les personnes qui tenaient à elle. En fait, elle avait si bien réussi son coup, que les personnes qui étaient autrefois ses meilleurs amis la détestaient désormais à mort. Ils souhaitaient sans doute sa mort.

Ruby fronça les sourcils. Non, sans doute pas, finalement. Il n’y avait qu’un monstre comme elle qui pouvait haïr quelqu’un au point de vouloir sa mort. Ike et Ruby n’étaient pas comme ça. Ils étaient bons. Et parce qu’ils avaient du cœur, ils allaient passer à autre chose.

Ruby ne pourrait pas. Elle continuerait de ruminer ses sombres pensées, de regretter toute seule dans son coin. Seule, c’était tout ce qu’elle était. Elle n’avait plus personne. Ike et Karen se feraient de nouveaux amis, de véritables amis, et l’oublieraient. Ou alors ils se souviendraient d’elle comme d’un premier essai ; d’une tentative d’amitié qui n’avait pas fonctionné. Ruby n’était qu’un mauvais souvenir.

La jeune fille ravala un hoquet de pleurs, et déverrouilla la porte d’entrée de sa maison. Elle pénétra dans le salon obscur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Ike et Karen, le trio inséparable, entrent en Troisième et découvrent de plus en plus de choses à propos d’eux-mêmes. Mais leurs liens sont soudés et rien ne peut les briser.  
> Puis Ruby se rend compte qu’elle aime Karen.  
> Mais ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est rien. Tout va bien.  
> Sauf que Karen aime Ike. Et Ike aime Ruby.

Ruby attendit que la foule agglutinée devant le bâtiment entre avant de s’approcher doucement. Elle baissa la tête pour inspecter rapidement ses vêtements, vérifiant qu’il n’y avait pas de saleté, ou ce genre de choses. Elle avait l’air d’une gothique, avec toute cette noirceur, mais elle s’en fichait. Et puis comme ça, ses couettes d’une couleur entre le rose et le rouge ressortaient bien.

Elle apporta sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée à ses lèvres peinturlurées de gloss sombre, inspira une goulée de fumée toxique, puis lâcha le mégot par terre et l’écrasa sous le talon pointu de sa botte noire ; qui montait jusqu’à mi-tibia et était lacée tout le long.

Elle hésita une dernière fois, puis entra dans le lycée de South Park. La foule d’élèves étaient éparpillée dans le hall d’entrée, divisée en plein de groupes de deux à six personnes, qui discutaient joyeusement, riaient, criaient. La jeune fille repéra des feuilles placardées sur un mur et s’approcha doucement ; attendant que la foule se dissipe un peu pour se frayer un chemin en essayant de ne frôler personne.

Comme attendu, c’était bien les listes des élèves dans les différentes classes. Elle parcourut rapidement du regard la première feuille, se figeant imperceptiblement lorsque ses yeux vert anis accrochèrent le nom « Ike Broflovski ». Elle passa à la seconde feuille, puis à la troisième lorsqu’elle ne vit rien sur la deuxième. Au milieu, elle lut « Karen McCormick » et eut la même réaction que lorsqu’elle avait lu le nom de Ike. Elle passa à la quatrième et dernière et, effectivement, rencontra le nom « Ruby Tucker » vers la fin de la liste.

Après avoir pris note de la salle dans laquelle elle devait se rendre, elle s’éloigna de la liste afin de permettre aux autres de la consulter, et traversa le hall d’entrée. Alors qu’elle marchait, ses talons claquant sur le sol et émettant un bruit qui était englouti par les paroles de la foule, elle balaya les différents groupes du regard ; observant les sourires, les rires, les gens qui se tapaient pour rigoler au loin.

Elle reconnut une silhouette ; celle de Troyes, qui discutait avec son groupe d’amis. Parmi eux, Ruby vit clairement Ike. Il était en train de parler, un sourire charmeur étirait son visage, ce qui allait sans aucun doute lui attirer une certaine quantité d’admiratrices par la suite. Son regard sombre croisa brièvement celui de Ruby ; mais il détourna les yeux bien vite, ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbé, gardant son sourire prétentieux. Il avait détourné les yeux comme s’il avait croisé le regard d’une personne qu’il n’avait jamais vue.

Ruby remarqua qu’il avait changé, durant les vacances d’été. Il avait grandi. Il avait mûri. Il ne ressemblait plus à l’adolescent prépubère qui se cherchait. Il avait l’air d’avoir pleinement trouvé sa place.

La jeune fille continua sa marche, balayant toujours les différents groupes du regard. Il y avait quelques personnes qu’elle connaissait ; mais la plupart était de parfaits étrangers. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu’au collège. Au loin, elle reconnut la face boutonneuse de Fillmore. Il lui semblait que son nez était très légèrement déformé.

Son regard se posa alors sur un groupe de jolies filles, et c’est là qu’elle la vit. Karen discutait joyeusement avec ses nouvelles copines, semblant très investie dans la discussion qu’elles partageaient. Comme ses belles amies, elle était propre sur elle, avait des cheveux parfaitement coiffés et brillants, un visage immaculé et maquillé, des faux ongles au bout de ses doigts qui farfouillait dans son gros sac à main.

Elle aussi avait changé. Elle n’avait plus le visage enfantin et innocent d’une gentille petite fille. Elle n’était plus jolie ; elle était belle. Elle ne ressemblait plus tant à une gamine. L’une de ses amies prononça quelque chose, et elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Karen avait un rire mélodieux, mais il n’était plus innocent. La naïveté l’avait quittée, elle était bien plus mature désormais.

Pas une seule fois, ses yeux couleur miel ne se posèrent sur Ruby, qui n’était pourtant pas si loin.

C’était sans doute mieux ainsi.

La jeune fille continua sa marche et atteignit enfin les escaliers.

Elle les monta d’un pas lent, laissant toute la foule de nouveaux élèves qui entraient pour la toute première fois au lycée, et se dirigea seule vers sa salle de classe.


End file.
